Essence of the Heart
by leeleefic
Summary: Nodame & Chiaki fic. Ratings have changed for this story. Will have lemon in future chapter.
1. Breakfast and Nodame

Note 1: Nodame and Chiaki are not my creation, just this little fic.

Note 2: Stuff written in italic are what the character is thinking.

Note 3: Please Enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**

"Anor….ahhh senpai…"

"Just tell me already. There's no point in dragging it out. Either way, I'm probably going to get mad." Chiaki told her from the kitchen while she worriedly sat on the living room floor.

_It is not even 8 in the morning and she has gone and done something stupid. Why, oh why do I put up with the hentai?_

"Senpai, Nodame didn't do anything. Nodame just….well, Nodame knows she is not supposed to bother Senpai while you are busy with work but Nodame really doesn't know who else to ask. I asked Tonya but she is with her upcoming exam. But this is my big performance at the conservatory since that recital all those months ago and Nodame wants to look like she deserves to be up there. Ever since that recital, people have nicknamed me 'Mozart'.

"Mozart? That sounds like a compliment more then an insult."

"Mukya, that's what Nodame thought so at first. But then Nodame found out that they called me Mozart because of that outfit I wore and not because of what I played. That is why this time, Nodame must wear something so beautiful, it will make Senpai drool and declare that I must be Senpai's wife."

"Gyabo!", as an apple was hailed at Nodame from the kitchen.

"In your dreams you hentai"

Chiaki stopped cutting up the apples for the fruit salad and reminisced about her recital at Rowal. The music still rang crisp in his ear. _To think that she has come this far since we left Japan. _The thought was short lived as Chiaki remembered her ridiculous costume for the recital and almost laughed out loud thinking about it. _Only this hentai would decide to wear something like that. _

Chiaki turned around to his companion and found her now munching happily on the apple he has just thrown at her head. "Well, it definitely was your fault wasn't it? No one told you to overeat all that junk food that you make your mom send you every month."

Nodame stared down into her lap to hide the sly grin that was fighting to come out of her lips…she never told him that her dad also sends her a batch of food every two weeks. Therefore, ensuring that a box of goodies was received every two weeks.

"But Senpai, it makes me think of home. Besides, it is not like Chiaki sempai doesn't help Nodame in eating it too." Chiaki right temple twitched a little.

Chiaki turned back towards preparing the food. "Well, just lose some weight and wear the dress that your mom made for you to wear at the recital that you couldn't get into at the time. I hate shopping. Especially with hentais."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Senpai! Pleeeease!" Chiaki left arm flew out from under him as he realized Nodame had now latched onto his arm pleading. She threw her face in front of him and pouted.

_Good god, why do I put up with this?_

"Don't make that face. And wipe your mouth. Can't you even eat an apple without it getting all over your face?" Chiaki put down the knife and pulled a small piece of the fruit out of her hair. _This hentai will be the end of me…_

"I'm not changing my mind. I told you that I'll be very busy until the performance in two months. The orchestra still needs to work on three more pieces and I will not accept anything less then perfect. Besides, it doesn't matter what you wear Nodame. Your music will tell everyone that you deserve to be there."

"Really Senpai?"

_If you really knew how much your music affected me…_Chiaki shook his head out from the thought and grunted a yes at her. _If she knew, she would bug me to marry her more then she already does now. _

Nodame whistled happily back into the living room and turned on her Puri Gorota. Chiaki continued to make their breakfast. Nodame now knew better than to intrude into the kitchen and help with cooking since the fire a few months ago. All he asked her to do was to watch the pot until the sauce boiled and to call him once it did. The next thing he knew the entire kitchen was on fire. The damage was so severe Chiaki had to move out cause of the renovation noise was distracting him from studying. Without much choice, Chiaki had moved back into the apartment next to Nodame. _Well, it was easier to deal with Nodame's hospital visits…_And so, just like the way it had been in Japan and when they first moved to Paris, Nodame intruded herself into his apartment everyday. _Well, I wouldn't say intrude. That word sounds so unwelcomed….maybe welcomed…Nodame welcomed herself into my apartment everyday. _

Chiaki had long ago discarded the idea that Nodame was an unwelcome leech. Well, the unwelcome part anyways. He realized fully that Nodame was very much an important part of his life and one that he needed to have to function properly.

"That's why I'm telling you to separate those things clearly. Be honest already." Stressman's voice rang through Chiaki's mind. Chiaki still wasn't sure if things were as they should be or if he was truly honest but he had to admit that he was truly happy at the moment. Nodame never seemed to complain about it to him so he never saw the importance of making things clear.

_Why fix something that isn't broken? Besides, I did give her that necklace. It's not like I would just buy gifts for anyone. Rui said I bought that necklace to show Nodame that I wanted her to myself. Rui is a girl and so is Nodame; albeit a weird one but still a girl. She should know how I feel. No, she knows how I feel. She must. Words aren't everything. Not everything has to be conveyed with words. Nodame should understand that. I am able to see her love for me through her piano…_

A loud grumble startled Chiaki out of his thought. _What in the world was that?_

"Senpai, is the food ready yet? My stomach sounds like there is a war going on in there."

Chiaki rolled his eyes before turning around and walked in Nodame's direction with the food.

"Mukya! Food! Waaaahhhh….Senpai's love for Nodame has definitely hit a new level. Look at all this food! And to think that's this is only breakfast! I wonder how Sempai will tell Nodame how much Senpai loves Nodame when dinner rolls around."

"Baka…." Chiaki never bothered to finish his sentence. Nodame wouldn't have heard it anyways. She was too far off enjoying the food. Chiaki wouldn't have known how to end that sentence anyways. He did enjoy cooking. There was something about putting things together that would seem plain on its own to become something so wonderful and tasteful. _Especially when the food is being eaten with this weirdo…Everything, from food to music to life, just seems to be more flavorful. _

After breakfast, Chiaki cleaned up and prepared to set off for orchestra practice.

"Senpai, Nodame is leaving for school now."

"No wait, I'll take you to school."

"It's okay Senpai. I promised Tonya I would go with her and she's still trying to pick out an outfit when I called her two minutes ago. Don't worry though, Nodame won't be late."

"Okay then. Be careful. And remember to be back for dinner."

As Nodame walked out, he could hear her singing words to herself, "Senpai loves Nodame so much. Senpai really is the best husband in the world…."

Chiaki couldn't help but smile all the way to work.

* * *

Please review! Good or bad...I just wanna know. I will continue but bits and pieces are being presented in my mind right now.

I have random parts written here and there. Hopefully, these thoughts will eventually piece together something comprehensible.


	2. Love Scar

Thanks to all the wonderful fanfic members for reviewing my story

Angleico356789: I found out about Nodame Cantabile throught the drama. After that, I watched some of the anime. I've skimmed some of the comic.

**Chapter 2**

"Mukya! Tanya, you've already tried on 9 outfits. Just pick one! Senpai should be happy that Nodame wears her clothes a few times before changing. All this changing is making Nodame's head spin."

"But everything makes me look sooooo fat! What if he sees me and finds me disgusting?" Tanya flopped the 10th outfit onto the bed before throwing herself on top of it.

"He?" Nodame's flew over to Tanya's bed and pulled her friend up from the pile of clothes.

"Who's he? Tonya, you met someone new? Who is he? Is he cute? Is he someone I know? Does he go to the conservatory as well? Is he good looking like Chiaki-sempai? Never mind the last question. No one will ever be as yummy as senpai…henhenhen" (heart heart flowing out of Nodame…)

"Nobody. He obviously doesn't care about me", Nodame's friend answered her quietly before getting out of the bed and putting on her jacket. _I guess she's choosing the 9__th__ outfit…_

"What's wrong Tanya? Does he not like you back? Who is this baka? Tell Nodame and Nodame will have him killed."

"Oh stop it. I don't want to talk about it. It's all one-sided anyways. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's get going or we're going to be late."

As the two friends walked to school, Tanya stayed quiet and lost in her own thought. Nodame didn't say anything fearing of intrusion on her friend's serious thoughts. Nodame knows better then to bother love when love should happen on its own.

_That's why I have never bugged Chiaki-senpai. _Nodame knew that Chiaki cared for her. No one would put with her incessant nagging and oddball ways if he didn't. Even when she caused that fire in his other apartment, he still accompanied her to all her hospital visits for the burns she got from standing too close to the flames. He made sure that he was the one that helped her change the bandages on the burn and applied the burn medication for her. The first bandage change, Nodame had attempted to change it herself and received a scolding from Chiaki. The attempt was so bad that she had ended up eating some of the medication! The next day, Chiaki stuck a schedule page on her fridge showing all her hospital check-up dates and the times when he will be around to change the wrapping on the wounds for her. "Go without me for those check-ups or try changing the wrappings yourself again and I'll kill you." Chiaki threatened her. Nodame remembered smiling so much that day staring at the schedule that her cheeks throbbed the whole day afterwards.

Nodame touched her right arm. The burn no longer hurt and it no longer required any medical attention but there was an evident scar. The scar wasn't deep or anything serious but for Nodame, it served as a badge of love. It was a badge of love that Chiaki-sempai held for her. Chiaki had given her cream to lessen the scar but Nodame never bothered to apply it. Chiaki did a few times but Nodame fibbed to him that she was not that stupid that she couldn't apply cream. If Chiaki knew that she kept the scar as a physical evidence of his love for her, he surely would have whipped any object he had within his reach at her.

"Nodame, watch out!" Tanya screamed and pulled Nodame backwards.

"Gyabo!"

"Why would you walk out onto the street like that without looking? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why are you rubbing your arm? Does it hurt? The wound still hasn't healed?"

"No, no. Nodame's arm doesn't hurt anymore. Nodame is just thinking about how much Chiaki-senpai loves Nodame."

"Oh geez, this again. Nodame, I don't understand why you would want to keep that hideous scar. A love badge is just the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Didn't Shinichi already give you that heart necklace? Isn't that enough of a sign of his love?"

Nodame fiddled with the ruby heart that hung from the silver necklace. Chiaki had given it to her before his premier performance for winning the Platini conductor competition. Nodame's heart had soared when she saw Chiaki pull out the white jewellery case. The gift was beautiful and Nodame really did love it. Still, she couldn't help but feel a pang of…disappointment? She knew in all honesty that Chiaki would not be proposing anytime soon but still….Did this gift mean he loved her or that he liked her a lot. Love, like…those two words couldn't have been more further from each other then in her goal to attain his heart.

Nodame couldn't help but feel lost at times with Chiaki. She knew she held a place in his life and that she was the first person he looked for whenever anything happened. But at times, it felt like she only held this place because she happened to have been in his life the longest out of everyone he knew in Paris. She was someone he could connect to his life before Paris. And because of that, she was his habit. Habits were just as addicting as food in Nodame's opinion. You couldn't live without it but at the same time, would sometimes despise it cause you depended on it so much. Nodame never wanted to admit it but had always feared that in all truthfullness, she was at best, his habit.

_But there was that kiss after her recital at Rowal…Senpai wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't feel nothing for me. Or maybe, it was just a reward for her performance?_

Nodame shook her head in frustration. That kiss had left Nodame sleepless for more then a month. At the time, she was so thrilled and overjoyed that she had overcome the big wall that Chiaki had put up in front of his heart. At the time, she felt that surely, things would be different between them now.

But that one moment of blissful thoughts turned into many months of nothingness. And things didn't seem to progress. Time seemed to forget about that one aspect of their lives. Chiaki's career was heading full force into the horizon and Nodame's piano was making improvements in leaps. When Chiaki had to move back into the apartment, Nodame's hopes once again became positive that things would change. But still, everything remained stagnant. Review their daily life schedule and compare it to their lives in Japan and one will see that not much has changed. He cooked for her in the morning, they depart for the day for their career/education and return back for dinner together. The nights were usually filled with more studying of scores and musical pieces. Chiaki was less harsh with her now but to an outsider looking in, no one would guess that they were a couple.

He still walked ahead of her when they were together. She was always left to catch up after him. _If I was given a dollar for everytime Senpai called me 'baka', I would be a gagillionaire._ But lastly, it seemed like that kiss would be their last. In all the months following, Chiaki never as much as offered a hug towards her. She knew that if she asked him why, Chiaki would just call her a hentai and throw something at her. But beyond the weirdo's thoughts, Nodame was still human. And a physical act of a hug or a kiss every now and then would have given her assurance and less anxiety.

Nodame had never told anyone about this, not even to Tanya. But she was truly fearful that Chiaki had no physical attraction to her at all. Nodame had known Chiaki's ex-girlfriend, Saiko, and she looked like someone that fell out of a fashion magazines. Nodame in comparison to her was just plain. _Chiaki-senpai is a genius but he is still a man. Doesn't he have needs like the rest of us human beings? Deosn't everyone want to hold onto the one they love?_ _If he loved me, he would want to hug and kiss me all the time wouldn't he? But if he doesn't do that then love must not be…._

"Eeeek…we're going to be late if we don't hurry." Tanya shrieked Nodame out of her thoughts and both girl left behind their love woes to make their dash to get to school on time.

* * *

Please review. Again, good and bad reviews are welcome.

I'm finding it really hard not to make this story sad. There's just too many unanswered questions in Chiaki/Nodame's relationship in my mind that I can't help but try to answer it for my own insanity.

* * *


	3. Weird Feelings

* * *

Note 1: Sorry for the long wait. I bring you chapter 3. The original plot I was heading for has been scraped. I just wasn't in the mood to write a sad one. (Maybe I'll leave the original plot to be written for another story or I might change my mind again and get all serious in the next few chapters. Who knows?) Anyways, I'm trying something else (for now). Hope it works out and hope you guys enjoy it!

Note 2: I am, unfortunately, not familiar with any classical music. Therefore, instead of writing about any musical pieces and doing it complete injustice, I think I'm just going to leave out the detailed music stuff.

Note 3: I don't really know how close the story sticks to the manga because I am just not really familiar with it. I write this while having Ueno Jeri and Tamaki Hiroshi act out the scene in my head. So forgive me if the story is different. Don't blame me. Blame Tamaki Hiroshi for being so unbelievably hot.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Don't you find that Shinichi has become such a happy person lately? I've heard from people that he used to be such a bitter grump."

"Yes. Shinichi definitely can't hide his emotions very well. When he feels black, the whole world must be drenched in that colour as well. But when he's happy, you can almost see beams of yellow come from his baton."

The orchestra was now taking a lunch break but the young conductor was still standing on the podium going over the score while munching on his lunch. Chiaki felt good today. His hard work on the Roux Marlet orchestra was definitely beginning to show. The orchestra was now causing a lot of buzz of anticipation for their Christmas concert. Chiaki was never uncertain from the very beginning that he could whip this orchestra into shape. His work with S orchestra had if anything, taught him the importance of dedication and understanding each member.

_Speaking of trying to understand…I wonder if the weirdo remembered to eat the lunch I packed for her…_

If there was one thing Chiaki could count on Nodame for, is that she'll be wherever food shows up. However, when she starts to work on her piano, food never seemed to be a priority. Chiaki fished for his cellphone in his pocket and quickly text a message to this weirdo. 'Remember to eat your lunch'. Chiaki waited patiently for the return message. 'Nodame is eating it right now. Senpai makes such good bentos. I love you husband.'

_Baka…I am not your husband!, _thought Chiaki but the smile that spread across his face told onlookers that whatever message the conductor received, it was definitely one that pleased him.

_If she remembered to eat, then that means her lessons are going well. There is no doubt that she will be more then ready for her performance in December._

Chiaki still couldn't believe how well he and Nodame have managed to further their musical careers. Since her recital, she had received numerous offerings to play at events. She never accepted every single invitation due to her schooling but did dabble in ones every now and then.

"It's a great way for Nodame to make some money to buy more Puri Gorota!"

Chiaki rolled his eyes at the comment at the time but didn't bother to scold her. The money wasn't the cause of concern to Chiaki. He knew that by playing at the events, she was establishing herself in the musical world. _The world should see the talent that she has to offer. _Chiaki broke himself out of his thoughts when the orchestra members started filling back into the hall after their lunch.

* * *

"Nodame, I told you to not be late for dinner. I hate waiting and I hate cold food", Chiaki scolded Nodame on the phone while he put in the required amount of salt for the stew.

"Gyabo…I'm sorry Senpai but Nodame can't come home yet. Auclair sensai said that Nodame needs to put in more time into practicing. Nodame is so sorry. Nodame knows it will be lonely without Nodame and that dinner will not taste as good without Nodame but Senpai still needs to eat. Nodame will be home as soon as she can."

"Nodam…", Chiaki wasn't able to finish before he heard the phone click.

Chiaki sighed and turned the stove off. Chiaki felt annoyed. _Why am I being such a brat? I should be happy that she's so serious about her piano. Still...she should take a break to breathe a little. Ugh...I even came home earlier then usual thinking she would be home already. _

Chiaki brought his portion of dinner over to the coffee table and sat down with the score he had been studying earlier. _It is eerily quiet. Has Paris always been this quiet at night?_ _Well…I enjoy this. No, I crave for it. Ever since that hentai came into my life, I have never had a quiet night at home._

Chiaki continued staring at his score…but nothing on the page seemed to sing to him like it usually did. _Dammit, it's too quiet!_ Chiaki flew out of his seat and turned on the stereo. Mozart flowed out of the speakers and filled the room. Chiaki sat back down onto the couch and started eating his dinner. _Why in the world does this stew taste like crap? Didn't I put in salt? Forget it…I'm not hungry anymore. _Chiaki got up and took a shower instead.

* * *

Chiaki woke up with a start. _Whaaa..?_

"Henhen…", a familiar weird laugh came from the living room.

Chiaki got up and walked into the living room. There he found Nodame sitting at the coffee table wolfing down the food that Chiaki had left untouched.

"Nodame? What time is it? Did you just get in? Nodame, heat this up first! Why are you eating cold food? This will make you sick!"

"But thempai, Wodame ith tho thungry!" Nodame protested in between the mouthful of food that was now stuffed into her mouth.

"What did you just say? Forget it, don't eat that, it has no taste anyways. Give me a few minutes and I'll heat it up and add the seasonings."

Nodame let out a sad whimper as Chiaki fought the bowl of food out of her grasp.

_Baka, cold food will just make you sick._

Chiaki proceeded to heat up the pot of food. He pulled out a spoon from the drawer and tried the food again to see just how much salt he forgot to put in.

_Strange…the stew taste delicious…_

"Nodame, did you add taste to the stew?"

The question was answered by a fit of giggles.

"Silly Senpai, Nodame doesn't even know sugar from salt. Besides, Nodame doesn't dare go into Senpai's kitchen anymore. Nodame already told Senpai, the stew is delicious. Nodame would have finished that bowl and eaten more if Senpai hadn't taken it away."

"I made enough to feed an army, therefore, there is enough here for one Nodame portion of food."

A few minutes later, Chiaki put the food on the table and Nodame wasted no time in gobbling it up.

"Why is Senpai eating now? Didn't Senpai eat earlier?"

"No…I…I had too much to do earlier. And then I fell asleep accidently so I'm eating now", Chiaki flushed a little from the fib.

"Senpai, please try and eat on time. Nodame doesn't want Senpai getting sick. If Senpai got sick, Nodame would just die of unhappiness."

Chiaki felt a flip of joy rush to his heart. _When did she become so cute?_

"You're one to talk about eating properly Nodame. Why are you home so late? Auclair sensai made you stay that late? You know you shouldn't be waiting this long to eat. Practice is important but you need to have energy to do your best."

"Yes Senpai, Nodame knows. I ate stuff in between. Nodame thought she wasn't this hungry either. But when I got home, all I could smell was Senpai's food and…"

She didn't bother to finish the rest of the sentence. It's not that she didn't want to, it was because the amount of food that was now stuffed in her mouth made it impossible to utter anymore words out.

_Baka._ Chiaki stared in silence and watched his companion garble down the food.

_Why does she have to eat so fast? There is plenty of time. Slow down so I can talk to you. We already don't get to see each other enough as it is._

"Nodame, stop eating so fast or you'll choke. If you choke, I'll just let you die."

_Why do I always say such mean things to her, when I clearly don't mean it? Why can't I just tell her that I want to talk to her while we enjoyed our dinner?_

"Senpai is so mean! Nodame would jump through fire to save Senpai, and Senpai doesn't even care to save Nodame from choking!" Nodame had stopped eating and was now pouting, obviously hurt by what Chiaki had just said to her.

Chiaki sighed. He knew what he said was out of line. He sat there unable to figure out what to say to make the situation better. _I didn't mean it Nodame._ But instead of saying what he wanted he reached across the table and removed a piece of food that had settled on her left cheek. It was the only way Chiaki knew to show affection towards Nodame. Nodame seemed to understand what Chaiki was trying to say to her. She immediately stopped pouting and reached out for his arm and flew across the table and onto the couch beside Chiaki. Hugging his arm tightly, she settled her head on his shoulder while saying, "Awww...Nodame forgives Senpai. Nodame loves Chiaki Senpai too."

Chiaki sighed again in frustration trying to figure out why this woman never needed much to feel happiness. The two sat on the couch for quite sometime. Chiaki had after some time stopped rejecting her affectionate gestures. Whether he liked it or was just too plain tired to fight her off, even he had to admit that the gestures didn't harm anyone. If anything, these gestures always seemed to make Chiaki blush and smile. _She smells like flowers. She must have listened to me and taken a shower._ Chiaki breathed in heavily and took in the scent. The flowery scent that flowed to his nose also carried Nodame's own natural scent. Chiaki felt….well, he didn't know what he felt. But he did know that he was in no need or want to be anywhere else at the very moment. Chiaki closed his eyes taking in the moment...But before he knew it, Nodame had let go of his arm and walked back over to the other side of the table and proceeded to finish her food.

_You could have eaten beside me. _

"Nodame, I want to hear you play your performance piece later. I want to see if you have improved."

"Oh Senpai, but Nodame just wants to sleep after this!"

"Don't play then. I also don't feel like cooking breakfast tomorrow."

"I guess sleep can wait a little longer then."

Nodame was too busy pouting into her food to notice Chiaki smirk.

_Baka, I just want to hear you play._

* * *

_Amazing. Just amazing. She really has improved since the last time I heard her play this. Those notes seem to just bounce off the keys and dance into my ears. She is obviously very happy at the moment. The music is practically dancing._

Chiaki stared at Nodame as she played her piece for him. The same pout on her lips was evident as she waltzed through the piece. _That pout. God, how much it used to annoy me._ But like everything else that came with having Nodame in his life, Chiaki no longer felt annoyance as he stared around his apartment and saw random Nodame-ness lying around. She lived next door but seemed to always leave things wherever she went. It was almost like her way of fending off any other female that wanted to take away Chiaki. Chiaki stared at necklace around Nodame's neck. A small smile crept onto his handsome face. _Kind of like what I'm doing with giving her the necklace I guess…_

A loud noise of piano keys being hit all at the same time broke Chiaki out of his thoughts. He watched as Nodame ended the musical piece and immediately flopped her head down onto the keys and fell asleep.

_Nodame. How can you eat and sleep anywhere like that?_

Chiaki walked over to the piano and took a seat beside Nodame. Chiaki sat there in silence and stared at Nodame's face. _Even when she sleeps, she does that pout. Why are her cheeks always so pink? For a girl with no hygiene rules, she sure does have nice skin._ Without realizing it, Chiaki had reached over and touched her face. _Soft…_ The touch tickled Nodame and she let out a small giggle before snoring again. Chiaki felt his stomach tighten and his heart skip a beat. For the past few months, his body had seemed to take on weird and unexplainable mechanical movements whenever he was around Nodame. At first, he had pushed it aside and told himself that it must be a result of constant stress that she caused him. However, over time, Chiaki seemed to catch on that these weird feelings only occured when Nodame did things that made him smile. The feelings have caused Chiaki many sleepless nights. He had never once in his life experienced these weird feelings and didn't really know how to go about fixing it.

Chiaki sighed in frustration. _What has this hentai done to me?_

Chiaki continued to sit in silence staring at the source of his confusions and frustrations. He layed his head down onto the piano keys beside Nodame and watched her sleep. A warmth spread from the pit of his stomach to every inch of his body. _Well...whatever these feelings are, it's doesn't seem very threatening. _With that thought, Chiaki sat back up and poked Nodame gently in the arm, "Oi Nodame, get up."

* * *

Nodame felt like she was floating. _Chiaki-senpai is going to get mad that I fell asleep on his piano again. I better get up_, Nodame thought as she slept. Nodame felt herself being lifted and was floating through the air. She could smell Chiaki's scent wafting to her nose. _Even in my sleep, I dream of him. Now I can even smell him in my sleep._ Nodame felt the warmth of her bed coming in contact with her skin as she stopped floating and was now coming back down to solid ground. In her dream, she saw the faint outline of Chiaki's face stare down at her. Then, ever so lightly, she felt the warmth of his lips on hers. Nodame sighed in her sleep and let the warmth engulf her….

She could still feel the warmth on her lips but her eyes were now being forced to open from the bright sunlight that was beaming onto her face from the window above her bed. Nodame slowly awoke and sat up in her bed. _When did I get leave Senpai's room and into my own bed? I really must be overworking lately. I can't even remember doing things._

Nodame got up slowly and proceeded to get ready for school, a little disappointed in the lack of reality in what she felt was so real last night.

Nodame sat down on the bed and bit her lip. _So that kiss I felt last night was just a dream…_

* * *

Chiaki heard her open his door and walk into the living room.

"Good morning Senpai!", as Nodame seated herself down on the floor in front of the tv.

"Good morning Nodame."

Chiaki placed the food in front of Nodame and sat down on the couch. He looked over at Nodame and his eyes zeroed down on her pink lips. His lips tingled a little as he remembered the kiss last night.

* * *

Did that last part seem confusing? Was it understandable? Let me know if it was confusing. Please review!!

Next chapter: I think I need to make Shinichi jealous. Chiaki needs some competition don't ya think? (evil scheming laughter)

**Kandida**: Chiaki should 'attack' Nodame more. haha

**lunaticrose13**: I will try my best to make it as un-sad as possible. It's hard though. How can I make Chiaki realize his own stupidity without Nodame making it serious?

**Lilliumscribe**: Thanks for the Tanya mispelling. I've fixed wherever I could. But yes, I am referring to the Russian girl. Very flattered by your rave review since I am a BIG fan of your fics. Especially the Cantabile trilogy. LOVED that story to pieces!!

**Angleico315789**: Don't worry. I fully plan on finishing the story.

**naturolovin101: **I must say that I am extremely flattered to be your first Nodame fanfic author. Hope you enjoyed it. I will update as soon as possible.

Again, thanks to all who reviewed!


	4. Quiet Moments

I apologize for the late update. Life happens. I have no other excuse.

Story is gonna take a turn now. (dun dun dun!) can't get to the really good good good stuff without having a little anxiety and drama. i promise i will make the ending so worth all the anxiety. (i can hear a faint "hentai" remark from chiaki to me, hehe)

Anyways, ENJOY!! REVIEW (plz)!!

**xXkana-chanXx**: yeah, i can't believe she hung up on him either. but honestly, i think it's about time, things get switched up a bit. time for chiaki to realize how lucky he is and not his usual thinking of how lucky 'nodame has it'.  
**Angleico3156789: **i guess chiaki is just a closet hentai himself. haha. somehow, i gotta get it in (slowly) that chiaki is just a mere mortal himself and that all mortals have basic human needs.

Thanks to all that reviewed!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Nodame, why don't you ever listen to me when i tell you something? It's for your own good you know. It's not like I set out to make you do something that is bad for you."

"Nodame's mind is set!" To make her point clear, she stomped her right foot down with both hands in fists. Her face was now contorted in a way that showed Chiaki he was at a lost with this argument. Chiaki sighed loudly and ruffled his hair. The argument had been repeating itself for the past week. Chiaki stared at his companion. Nodame stood there for another second with her hands in fists before her face did a 180 and turned into a sly smile. _I don't like that smile. I know that smile. What is she up to now?_

Chiaki knew Nodame too well to know that he was no longer safe. He moved quickly off the sofa and headed for the door out of his apartment. "I'm going for a walk."

Too late, Chiaki might have longer legs but when Nodame wanted something, she was determined. She had somehow caught up to him and hugged him from behind, latching both arms around him pinning his arms to his side.

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii, don't leave mad. Nodame promise this won't take away from Nodame's studies. Nodame promises! Senpaaaaiiiiii!!" She tightened her grip around Chiaki. _How come I always let her get away with everything?_

"Nodame, you're squeezing the life out of me. Let go!"

Nodame lessened her grip around Chiaki but didn't let him go. Instead she maneuvered herself so she was now facing him. Chiaki stared down at her, their faces merely inches apart. Those weird body stirrings that Chiaki had been feeling recently, returned.

"Senpaiiii..." Nodame whined to him. "Nodame loves Chiaki Shinichi. Let Nodame do this, please Senpai!!"

"Why do you always use that line whenever you want something from me?" Before Chiaki even finished his sentence, he already knew the answer himself. _Because you fall for it everytime you fool!_

"Hehe...Senpaiii..." There was just something in the way she said 'senpai' that made Chiaki feel helpless. The affection, closeness, need, love and weird nagging sound in Nodame's voice made the word into a weapon against Chiaki. Chiaki never seemed to be able to win these arguments against Nodame whenever she did this.

_Why is it so hot in here? _The close vicinity of Nodame's body from his made Chiaki incredibly uncomfortable. The uncomfortable aspect didn't come from having Nodame near him but by the fact of what it made Chiaki want to do. _No! Nodame is the hentai, not me!! _To try and prove that the point was true, Chiaki fought out of Nodame's grip. _Why on earth is this woman so strong?_ "No! Nooooo..." Chiaki could hear her whine over and over again while struggling to stay in the embrace. Somehow amidst the struggle, Nodame had her right foot wrapped around Chiaki's right leg and it sent him falling with Nodame on top of him.

Chiaki let out a loud groan when they hit the floor. The pain quickly dissipated when he realized he had taken Nodame down on the fall as well. He cocked his head up from the floor and was swarmed with auburn hair.

"Nodame, are you okay?"

"Hoo hoo, Chiaki-senpai, the hentai. Nodame also likes this position as well."

Chiaki's right temple twitched violently. _I really don't know why I worry about this hentai..._

Chiaki pushed Nodame off him (maybe a little too violently, no, too violently and harsh) and stood up. He looked down at her and was met with Nodame looking up at him with a look of...hurt in her eyes? _What did I do now? _

"What?" Chiaki asked Nodame.

Nodame looked away from Chiaki and stared at the floor. Chiaki could tell she was upset. Her lips had contorted into an upset pout that only Chiaki knew.

"Nothing" Nodame said quietly. She stood up slowly and turned towards the door of Chiaki's apartment.

"Nodame, where are going? Dinner is almost ready" As if the oven knew Chiaki needed backup to make Nodame stay, the timer 'dinged' loudly out of the kitchen.

"Nodame needs to be alone right now Senpai. Nodame will eat later so don't worry." She walked out of the apartment quickly before Chiaki could utter another word.

_What the heck happened in the span of 2 minutes? What did I do? She needs to be alone? She'll eat later when there's food now? What kind of crap am I hearing_?

* * *

Nodame walked into her own apartment and sat down on the bed. Tears had somehow found its way to her eyes now_. Stupid Senpai, is Nodame so revolting that Senpai doesn't even want to be near Nodame? And to think that Nodame had decided to do those two performances so Nodame can make some extra money just so Nodame can buy a beautiful dress and have Senpai proud that Senpai has a beautiful girlfriend. Baka! Baka! Baka! _

Nodame stood up and stomped around her room trying to vent out her anger. Tears running as wildly as her hair now.

_Nodame doesn't even ask for much from Senpai. Nodame has always been patient with Senpai. Nodame knows it is hard for Senpai to show Senpai cares. Nodame knows! Nodame knows! But why?..._

Nodame stopped stomping around and fell to the floor heavily. Hiccups were forming now because the tears were running so hard. _Why does he sometimes do things that hurt Nodame so much?_

* * *

Chiaki stood in his kitchen and stared down at the food that was now going cold. He could hear Nodame playing on the piano from her room. The sound that was vibrating through the thin walls into his room was violent and angry. He closed his eyes and inhaled heavily. The drama that came with being with Nodame was definitely one that required full attention at all times. _Why was she so mad? I didn't even do anything!_ Chiaki stood there and reenacted out the minutes before Nodame stormed out of his apartment in his head.

_We were arguing about her doing those performances. Baka! It's like needing money to buy her stupid Puri Gorota_ _stuff is more important than practicing for her school recital. But I still caved and let her do it didn't I? Then I told her to let go. She wouldn't (as usual). We fell over by accident. She said some hentai stuff. I moved her off me and got up. So what did I do wrong in those mere minutes?_

Chiaki groaned loudly. The piano piece that was angry a minute ago had now turned into a tune so sad it was fitting for a funeral. Chiaki's heart felt like it was being tugged at violently. If there was one way Nodame knew to show Chiaki how she was feeling, it was through her playing. And at that very moment, he could tell she was sad. And to add to that, knowing he was the source of the sadness, only made Chiaki want to beat himself.

"Nodame..." Chiaki whispered "why does this have to be so hard sometimes?"

* * *

Chiaki stood in front of her door. The music had stopped playing and he could hear her crying faintly.

"You have failed. You made a woman cry" Stressman's voice rang through Chiaki's mind.

_Shut up old man. Not now. _

Chiaki took one deep breath before he turned the door knob. And there she sat. Shoulders shaking slightly from crying, the bird's nest of hair all rumpled and distorted and the slight whining that came from her throat whenever she cried followed by hiccups. There were many things in life that Chiaki found easy to deal with. No matter how hard of a musical piece he had ever studied, it was always overcome with success. _But this..._ Chiaki stared at Nodame's back. _This was definitely not something he ever wanted to encounter. _Chiaki felt a deep pain in his heart that seemed to leave little room for him to breathe. The stabbing pain ran deeper then the time he saw his father leave.

Nodame had not heard Chiaki come into the room and walk over to her.

"Nodame?" Chiaki's voice was quiet and shaky. A polar opposite of the usual arrogance the young man carried.

Nodame jolted with shock. She stopped crying and looked up at Chiaki. The tears stopped flowing but she continued to hiccup.

"What? (hiccup) Nodame (hiccup) said (hiccup) Nodame (hiccup) wanted (hiccup) to be (hiccup) alone (hiccup) Senpai." (hiccup)

Each time she hiccupped, Chiaki felt his heart tug harder and harder. _Damn this girl! _

Chiaki sighed and sat down on the bed beside Nodame, ignoring what she just said. "Nodame, why are you mad? What did I do to make you so upset? I'm okay with you taking on those performances as long as you promise that you will keep your school priorities number one."

Chiaki stared over at her tear stained face. Her nose had taken on the same red color as her cheeks from crying. Chiaki couldn't help but bring his fingers to her face to wipe away the tears. Nodame didn't seem to react from the affectionate gesture as she usually does. Instead she just watched him silently.

Chiaki stared at her intently. She seemed to be looking for something within Chiaki. After a brief moment, she turned away, obviously failing in finding what she was looking for.

"Never mind Senpai. Nodame must have just misunderstood Senpai, that's all." _I know that is not it Nodame. _She stood up and straightened her outfit. "Maybe Nodame is just asking for too much..." she whispered quietly to herself.

Chiaki strained his ears but didn't catch the last part of Nodame's words. "Nodame, I know you are lying. Tell me the truth. What happened back there? What did I do to make you so upset?"

"Senpai, Nodame doesn't want to talk about this anymore. Maybe Nodame just overreacted. Please Senpai, Nodame really is tired. Plus, Nodame has to be up early tomorrow to meet Jacques for rehearsals."

"Jacques?"

"Yes. We will be working together for the rehearsals. Madame Biele hired both of us to perform in the two performances she's holding."

"Both of you? What does he play? How do you know him?"

Nodame sighed tiredly, "He plays the violin. We both attend the conservatoire. Senpai, really, Nodame is so tired."

Chiaki was not content on leaving her after what he had just witnessed with all the crying. He stood up, walked over to her and held her arm firmly.

"You can sleep in a bit. You haven't even had dinner yet. It's not good to go to bed without eating."

But Nodame held her ground. "Really Senpai. Nodame will see you tomorrow okay? Please..."

Nodame gently pushed Chiaki towards the door. When she finally had him out of her apartment with the door closed, Nodame leaned her forhead against the door. She could still hear him standing outside her room. _Just a door physically between us Senpai, but you've made it into a wall so thick and impenetrable..._

* * *

Chiaki stood staring at the door. He knew that whatever had just happened should not be left alone. All signs pointed him to go back in there and..._and what?_

Without knowing how to deal with the situation (or deep down really knowing that he _chose_ not to deal with it), Chiaki walked back over to his apartment.

* * *

_What's this? Why am I here again? _Chiaki stared around his surroundings. He was in the hentai forest. He looked down at the ground. He was standing on a welcome mat. Chiaki lifted his right foot to walk in. However, his left foot refused to move. It was like it was glued down to the mat. Instead of trying to get his left foot off the mat, Chiaki continued to stand on that one spot and watched as a mongoose danced around the forest.

Chiaki awoke with a start. _It was just a dream...odd dream..but still a dream..._

Somewhere deep down, Chiaki knew that the dream he just had meant so much more. If anything, his heart was trying to convey a message to his brain, but was met with refusal to understand.

Chiaki looked over at the clock on his night stand. _7:00 already. _He proceeded to go about his usual morning routine. However, during the course of preparing breakfast, he broke two plates and one mug. _Dammit! What is wrong with me today? _Chiaki knew exactly what was wrong. He finished making breakfast and sat down on the couch waiting for her. After a few minutes, Chiaki's patience wore thin, as it usually does. He stormed out of his apartment to find Nodame. He opened his apartment door and walked out. However, he froze in surprise. There in front of Nodame's door stood some guy. _At 8 o'clock in the morning? _Chiaki studied the young man. He was probably about the same height as Chiaki with the same built. He was impeccably dressed with dark brown hair that was tousled but looked like it should look like that. _If Tanya saw him, she would be all over him...But why is he knocking on Nodame's door? _

Chiaki was just about to walk over and ask him when Nodame's door flew open.

"Jacques?! What are you doing here so early? Nodame thought she would meet you at the conservatoire!"

Jacques smiled smoothly. "Nodame! Good morning to you too! Don't you remember that I promised to treat you to breakfast? I know this cute little family owned restaurant not too far from here. I'm friends with the owner and he is expecting us."

Chiaki had witnessed this whole scene and his right temple seemed to be twitching so violently it made his eyes twitch too! For some reason, he did NOT like this Jacques guy. He was too smooth, too well dressed, too nice sounding...too...too...just everything.

Chiaki finally decided to make his presence known.

"Nodame, breakfast is ready." The tone that came out of Chiaki's voice was not what was intended to be used. He wanted to lure her in for breakfast but instead his usual heavy stern tone came out.

Nodame looked up at Chiaki and a frown appeared on her face. It was clear to Chiaki that last night's events were not going to be overlooked or forgotten so easily.

"Senpai, Nodame is sorry but Nodame can't have breakfast with Senpai today. Nodame made plans."

She was already locking the doors before Chiaki could protest. Without introducing _the well-dressed ass _to Chiaki, she took hold of Jacques' arm and guided him towards the stairs. The young man gave a helpless smile at Chiaki and followed Nodame.

"Nodame..."

"Have a good day Senpai!"

_What the hell?_

* * *

"Oh my lord, I don't think I can take anymore of this! If we keep going like this, my head is going to explode!"

The receiver of the comment chuckled softly, "I told you when Chiaki feels black, the whole world needs to be drenched in it as well."

Since practice started at 9, the orchestra had been at the painful end of receiving Chiaki's pent up frustration. For 3 hours straight, they sat through endless drills that seemed to only cause more anger in the young conductor.

When lunch hour hit, every member said a silent prayer for it and all scrambled out of Chiaki's sight. Chiaki was left sitting in the empty concert hall, staring into oblivion, lunch left untouched. Although Chiaki seemed calm and collected on the outside, inside his mind was turning upside down. Over and over again, he went over everything that occurred 15 hours. From Nodame's huge reaction to nothing, to her denying that it was a big deal, to her passing up food, and finally to that _well-dressed ass_. Chiaki did not like that guy. There was just something about him that bugged Chiaki to no ends. _I better have a talk with her about him. That hentai is just so clueless about things. Better to safe then sorry. And what was up with that stupid smug of a smile he had when he left? If he knew what was good for him, he better stay away..._

Chiaki looked over at the clock and broke himself out of his thoughts. _At least I have work to distract me._

He walked back over to the podium. "Alright, I want this done right. I don't care if we spend the rest of the night here!"

* * *

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" Nodame had walked into her apartment to find Chiaki sitting at the kotatsu skimming through one of her musical scores.

"Why? Can't I be here?" Chiaki stared up at the clock on her night table._ 9:00. You made me wait 4 hours... _

Nodame seemed to look a bit uncomfortable. "No Senpai, you can be here. It's just that Senpai has never come over to Nodame's room willingly. Nodame was just shocked. DID YOU CLEAN?"

"Of course I did. How else would one be able to survive in this room for four hours?" Chiaki immediately tried to pretend like the last part of what he just said was no big deal. So what if he had spent the last four hours loitering around in Nodame's room? So what if the scent of her room gave him some kind of weird comfort that he so needed since the fight last night and seeing that _well-dressed ass _this morning? So what if he had to make sure that she came home and not stayed out with that _well-dressed ass. _

"Four hours Senpai? Nodame told Senpai that Nodame would be late coming home tonight due to rehearsal practice. What's so important that Senpai has to see Nodame for?"

Nodame sat down at the kotatsu beside Chiaki and stared at him. _Tell me you missed me Senpai. It is all Nodame needs right now. _

Chiaki stared at Nodame at a lost for words. _What am I doing here for? _

"I...uh...I just...just wanted to make sure that you ate. Yeah. Did you eat?"

If Nodame was disappointed in his answer, she hid it very well. _Nodame was asking for too much. _

"Yes Senpai, Nodame ate already. Jacques took Nodame to this really yummy restaurant."

Chiaki's right temple twitched again at the mention of that name again.

"How come you never mentioned this Jacques guy before?"

"What was there to say?" Nodame got up from the kotatsu and walked over to her bed, laid down and opened one of her puri gurota comics. She could feel Chiaki's eyes on her but she chose to ignore it. His stare seemed to bore through the book. _So I know whether I should stop these murderous thoughts about this ass or if I should act out these thoughts. _But instead of telling Nodame what he felt, he just continued to sit and stare at Nodame.

"Nodame."

"Yes?" Nodame answered without looking up from the book.

For a minute, Chiaki didn't answer.

"Uh...um...how about we have a Puri Gorota marathon at my place?"

"What?" Nodame shot up from her bed and stared at Chiaki, obviously shocked by what he had just said.

"Uh...yeah...you get the videos okay?

With that, Chiaki picked up the kotatsu and took it over to his apartment.

Nodame stared at Chiaki's actions in shock but went to get the videos. As much as she didn't understand it, she could not pass up a Puri Gorota marathon!!

* * *

Despite Nodame telling Chiaki she had already had dinner, she didn't seem to put up much of a fight when he put out dinner on the table. Without much effort, the food seemed to disappear. Then, there they laid side by side underneath the kotatsu leaning against the sofa watching the anime. Well, Nodame was watching it anyways. Chiaki seemed more content on watching Nodame the entire night. Although Nodame was well aware that Chiaki wanted to say something to her, she chose to ignore his gaze. _Nodame..._ All night, Chiaki muttered her name in his mind while looking at her. He watched quietly as she laughed, giggled and squealed in delight from the show. He had come to memorize every movement and every sound. Somewhere deep down, a little voice (that disturbingly sounded a bit like the perverted Stressman) said quietly, "it's not enough if only you know how your heart felt." But once again, that little voice was ignored.

"Uhhh...Senpai, Nodame is hungry..." Nodame turned to face Chiaki with a pout.

"Again! You just ate!"

"Ohhhh...Senpai, can Senpai get some food from Nodame's food box?! Please! Nodame doesn't want to miss this part where Kuzuo comes back and tries to destroy--" "Alright, alright, I'll go. God knows, you'll just keep nagging until I do anyways."

Nodame looked up at Chiaki and for the first time in what felt like an eternity to Chiaki, smiled at him. Chiaki felt those weird stirrings in his stomach and heart start up again. He jumped quickly out of the kotatsu to retrieve the goodies.

* * *

Before long, sleep seemed to fight for both their attention and both began to doze off under the kotatsu.

When Chiaki was sure Nodame was in deep sleep, he pulled himself closer to her. He pulled her in and he clung to her like life depended on it. _Nodame, I need you. If only you knew how much...I'm sorry...How do I tell you that I need you? _

Unaware to Chiaki, Nodame was not asleep. She felt him creep up behind her and pull her close. She felt his breath on her neck. She felt his heart beating into her back. She felt his warm hand cling tightly onto hers.

Nodame let out a sigh of content. She turned around slowly and faced Chiaki. He was now in a deep slumber and didn't stir from her movement. She studied and memorized his face. From his long eyelashes to his high bridge nose to his full lips. A few wisp of hair had fallen on his face and she moved her hand out of his and drew her finger tips over his face to move them out of the way. Her fingers must have tickled him slightly and Chiaki stirred a little. He murmured something incoherent and shuffled a bit. He incidentally grabbed Nodame's hand and placed it over his waist and then pulled her closer to him burying Nodame's face in his chest. A tiny smile crept onto her face. Regardless of whether Chiaki actually knew what he had just done, Nodame couldn't help but feel a hint of glee. She hugged onto his waist tightly and inhaled his scent. She didn't know if Chiaki truly loved her or felt for her the way a man does for a woman. And yes, she was still mad. Yes, she still wanted more from him. Yes, she still needed to know from him just how important she was. But for now...just for now...she just wanted him to envelope her in his embrace. Cause at that very moment, all she knew was that Chiaki Shinichi had no other woman in his arms but Noda Megumi.

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

I told you Chiaki is a closet-hentai. haha

Is it getting too serious? I wondered that while re-reading it. It seems kinda serious doesn't it? I don't like to make Nodame cry. Blame stupid Chiaki!! I'm not greatly satisfied with this chapter. I've tried to fix it up but it seems to keep coming back to the way it is so I guess it's gonna have to be this way. Somehow though, the story seems to be moving away from what the story started out as...I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Up next: Time to get to know Jacques...maybe let Nodame know that there are other fish in the pond? (sinister laughter). There should also be a revisit with the Tanya love story don't ya think? I wanna bring in Stressman. That man is just too funny to leave out. Don't know when the next update will be though. No complaints! I made this chapter extra long to to make up for it!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (Please:))


	5. Murderous Jealous Thoughts

**Chapter 5**

Chiaki laid on an empty beach. The sweeping waves brought the calming sounds as it hit the sand. He could feel the light breeze blowing through his hair. Chiaki felt a sense of comfort that brought such content, Chiaki wanted to dream forever. He reached his arm out to his side to clutch onto the one thing that could bring such sweet dreams to him. But Chiaki was left reaching. Slowly, the beach disappeared and he was once again standing in the hentai forest. And once again, like the last time, he was immobolized on the welcome mat. But unlike the last time, the hentai forest seemed to dim a little. Everything became a little hazier then before.

"Nooooooooo!" Chiaki awoke screaming. Chiaki looked around for a moment before his senses came back to him. He was in his apartment, still under the kotatsu. Chiaki instinctively reached over to his right looking for her, feeling a need for some assurance and safety. However, similar to his dream, he was once again, left reaching. Nodame wasn't there beside him. _But she was here. Where did she go?_

"Nodame?" Chiaki called aloud into the cold empty apartment. Silence was the only answer he received. He looked over at the kotatsu and a small piece of paper caught his eye.

'Senpai,

Nodame left for rehearsal. Nodame has to get in some

practice time before class. Nodame will be late. Do not

wait for Nodame for dinner. Nodame will eat out.'

Chiaki stared at the short un-emotional note. The usual hearts and flowers that she would draw on notes that she left for him were not on this one. But more importantly, those three words seemed to be missing from this note. She always ended her notes with those three words. No matter how short of a note, they always contained those three words. And each time Chiaki read them, he would roll his eyes and mutter some regular insult at her. But this time, Chiaki sat there staring intently at the note, wishing those three words would appear.

* * *

"So Nodame, tell me, who has made you so unhappy?"

Nodame looked up at Jacques in surprise. "What?"

Jacques smiled warmly at Nodame, "Well, you've been stabbing at your food this whole time instead of eating it."

Nodame looked down at her plate, the food no longer resembled anything but a pile of mush. The sight left her frowning. She put down her fork to picked up her spoon. "Nodame likes her food like this."

Jacques grinned at her, "Nodame, you seem to like your food anyway." This comment made Nodame chuckle.

"Jacques is right about that!"

"So Nodame, how do you feel about our work so far? Think we will be ready?" Jacques asked Nodame while sipping his coffee.

Nodame stopped eating and smiled, "Nodame enjoys playing with Jacques. Nodame is sure we will knock their socks off!"

Jacques returned her smile and shook his head a little, "I'm glad you agreed to do these performances with me Nodame. You give me confidence and the will to push myself to do better."

Nodame blushed furiously, "Oh, Jacques, do not say that. Jacques is such a gifted violinist. Nodame is just lucky to be able to work with Jacques. Really!!"

"Thank you Nodame. Your words are too kind. But don't think too little of yourself Nodame. You have no idea what a force you are when you touch that piano. The sounds that come from your fingers could make a grown man cry."

_Grown man cry?...I doubt that. If it was possible, I only want to make one man cry for me. But he's made of stone so that'll never happen. _

Jacques noticed the frown that had spread across his friend's face.

"Jacques?..."

"Yes?"

"Do...umm...do you think Nodame is attractive?"

Jacques studied her face carefully. "Why do ask this? Somebody tell you otherwise?"_ By chance, was it that man I saw at your apartment the other day?_

Nodame wasn't looking at Jacques. Instead her eyes shifted back and forth. "Uh...oh...it's not that. No one told Nodame anything. Nodame is just curious, that's all.

Jacques smiled at her warmly. _Liar. _

"Of course you are attractive Nodame. Don't ever let anyone let you think otherwise. EVER!"

Nodame looked at Jacques gratefully. "Thank you Jacques."

Jacques waved his hand in the air, "No need. Just telling you as it is."

Nodame looked over at the giant clock in the room. "Hooo, Nodame has to go. Nodame has two more classes then practice for the recital. Thanks for lunch Jacques."

"No problem Nodame. See you tomorrow. Looking forward to a day of fun with you!"

* * *

"Okay Nodame, we'll take a little break. Excuse me, I have to use the lavatory." Professor Auclair got up from his seat and left the room.

Nodame streatched out her arms and yawned loudly. It had _definitely _been a long day. Practice for the performances and the school recital were definitely draining. But for Nodame, the hard work was definitely worth it. The satisfaction she felt every time she tackled a new piece gave her a sense of growth. She was still determined to perform with Chiaki but now also, she had learned that playing piano was her way of living and learning. With every piece, she broke through barriers and in turn learned about her own weaknesses and strengths.

Nodame looked over at the clock. _7:30 already. I wonder what Senpai is doing. _

Nodame sat silently and reminisced about the night before. Being that close to Chiaki made her feel so content and happy that it left her restless and anxious now. She knew that in reality, what happened last night was not an everyday occurence. Now that she had a taste of what it felt like to be that close to Chiaki, she did not want to be pushed back to the sidelines anymore. But how was she going to do it?

Sighing in frustration, Nodame reached for her purse to find some snacks to munch on. At the same time, her phone beeped loudly, signalling a message.

'Nodame, I made dinner. Don't eat all that take out crap. I will wait for you. So come home and eat. I mean it! Chiaki'

Nodame stared at the message. _I would walk to the ends of the earth if you asked me to Senpai._

She clutched the phone tightly in her hand. Professor Auclair walked back into the room just then and looked at Nodame with grave concern. "Bebe-chan, what is the matter? Why are you frowning like that? Did you get some bad news?" Professor looked at her knuckles that were now turning white from clutching the phone so tightly.

Nodame wiped away the single tear that had fallen down her right cheek and stood up. "Uh no. No, Professor. Nodame is okay."

The teacher continued to stare at Nodame, obviously knowing full well that the answer he had received was far from the truth.

The old man smiled kindly at his young pupil, "Okay Nodame. How about we call it a night? Go home and get some rest okay?"

* * *

Nodame walked through the quiet halls of the conservatoire. Except for a few students here and there, the school was eerily quiet. As she got to the doors, Nodame was surprised to see Tanya pacing back and forth muttering stuff under her breath.

"Tanya?"

Tanya jumped in shock. "Nodame? What are you still doing here?

"Nodame wanted to ask Tanya the same thing. Nodame had recital practice, what about you?"

Tanya shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Oh..uh...nothing. I was just about to leave. You're leaving too right? Good, we'll go together." She didn't wait for Nodame to answer. She walked over to Nodame, linked her arm through Nodame's and started off. Just before walking away though, she glanced back over her shoulder with a hopeful glint in her eyes. But whatever she was looking for, she did not find. Tanya sighed disappointedly and walked away.

Nodame looked at Tanya. She was curious as to who this guy was but didn't bother to ask. With any other guy, Tanya would have blurted out anything and everything about him to Nodame. _This guy must be special. _

As the girls walked away slowly, Nodame casually glanced back to the school. "Tanya, isn't that Kuroki-kun?"

"Huh? What? Where?" Tanya jolted backwards to see.

Both girls stopped walking to have a closer look. Sure enough, they saw Kuroki's figure appear closer and closer. _He's so stiff when he walks. Kuroki-kun would make a good soldier. _Nodame chuckled softly at the thought.

As Kuroki got closer, Nodame called out to him. He glanced over to the direction of the voice that was calling his name and smiled warmly at the petite frame that was waving widely at him. However, when he looked over and saw who Nodame was with, he immediately looked down and blushed.

Nodame didn't notice how quiet Tanya had become but instead walked over to Kuroki, pulling Tanya along. "Kuroki-kun, how are you?" Nodame asked him happily.

"I am well thank you. And you, Megumi-chan?"

"Nodame is good. Tired from all the lessons but good." Kuroki smiled knowingly.

"H..hi Kuroki," Tanya said quietly.

Kuroki looked over at Tanya and smiled at her nervously. Nodame did not miss the nervous glances her two friends shared. Slowly, a small smile came to her lips. _So Kuroki-kun is the special guy. Nodame knows love should happen on its own. But these two...maybe a little push wouldn't hurt..._

"Ah Kuroki-kun, Tanya and Nodame were just going to get some food. You should come too!" Before she could give Kuroki a chance to refuse, she was already pulling Tanya along and signalling him to come along as well.

"I never said I'll eat with you, Nodame!" hissed Tanya at her friend. Nodame said nothing. Instead, she smiled wickedly and winked at her. As the three friends walked, Nodame chatted happily all the while knowing full well that neither of her companions were listening. The usual talkative and loud Tanya muttered small grunts at Nodame's nonsense talk while Kuroki smiled politely. Once they reached the restaurant and were seated, Nodame jumped back up. "Mukya, Nodame forgot Senpai is waiting for Nodame_." Nodame isn't really telling a lie. Senpai did say to go home for dinner_.

Tanya and Kuroki protested to leave as well but Nodame held her ground. "Nodame comes here to eat A LOT. If all of us leave without eating, the owner will be deeply offended and the next time Nodame comes, they will not give Nodame extra meat balls in Nodame's spaghetti."

As Nodame left, she turned and smiled at her two friends. Both returned a small smile of gratefulness.

* * *

"So...uh...what are you gong to get?" Tanya asked her dinner companion nervously.

"Hmmm..." was Kuroki's answer. He couldn't quite make out anything else more coherent because he was too busy trying to keep still his shaking hands.

Although Kuroki thought he was doing a good job of keeping his composure, he could not hide his flushed cheeks. But it served as a positive reinforcement for Tanya who took notice of a different Kuroki sitting before her. The usual soldier-like Kuroki was now trembling out of his shoes.

Tanya smiled happily. _At least now I know we're on the same page. _

"The lasagna looks good."

* * *

_Nodame sure hopes that Kuroki-kun and Tanya work out. They are kind of an odd pair. But love does work in mysterious ways._

Nodame whistled happily as she walked home. Her own relationship problems forgotten at the moment while she congratulated herself on the good job she did for her friends. Nodame pushed her way through the big blue gate into her apartment complex. She looked up and saw Chiaki's room light still on and a tall frame standing at the window looking down at her. Even in the dark, she could see the small frown that was evident on his handsome face. For the first time in Nodame's life, she didn't seem to have the strength to want to face him.

Nodame didn't wave or say hello. Instead she looked down and continued into the complex.

* * *

_Why was she so happy? And why did she stop smiling the second she saw me? She didn't even have the audacity to say hello! That brat! She'll get it when she gets up here._

* * *

Nodame walked up the stairs slowly, obviously drained from her long day. When she reached her floor, she looked up and stared at the two doors to her and Chiaki's apartment. Her usual self would have sped into his apartment and bolted towards him and latched tightly. She still wanted to. Her thoughts rewound to the night before. _Oh god, how she wanted to just stick onto him for eternity. _But somehow, at that very moment, Nodame figured something out. She needed him to have that need for her as well. Two years ago, it did not matter whether Chiaki wanted her around or not, she was going to be there. He could scream, kick, and yell at her as much as he wanted and she would not have even budged. But now…now was different. Maybe she was growing up, maybe moving to Paris made her different or maybe, she finally realized how love should really work. It was no longer enough that he took care of her. She had somehow survived on her own for three years in Tokyo before that fateful night when she found him in front of her apartment door. She really didn't want to imagine a life without him. And really didn't know if she could do it now that he was in her life. Could she? Nodame shook her head at the thought. _Instead of ever finding out, Nodame needs to make Senpai wake up! _

Nodame remembered a conversation she had with Tanya at school this afternoon and walked towards her own apartment. But before she could close her door, Chiaki was already standing behind her.

"Nodame."

"Eeeek, Senpai! You scared Nodame! How come Senpai doesn't make any noise when Senpai walks?"

Chiaki's frown deepened. _How come she doesn't smile when she sees me now?_

"Didn't I tell you to come over for dinner? Why are you in here instead?"

"This is Nodame's room Senpai."

"I know that. I just meant…didn't you get my message?"

"Yes Senpai, Nodame got your message. Nodame just wanted to lie down a little that's all."

He studied her face quietly. She really did look tired and worn out. Her usual flushed pink cheeks were pale. Chiaki felt the anger dissipate.

"But you should still eat Nodame," his tone now softer and kinder. "I can bring the food over here if you want." Chiaki saw a small smile form on her pink lips.

"Okay. Thank you Senpai. Nodame is just going to take a quick bath."

"Huh?" _Nodame bathe willingly?_

Nodame looked down at the floor smiling sheeplishly, "Hehe, Tanya said she'll stop sharing her snacks with Nodame if Nodame didn't take a shower."

Chiaki's eyelashes fluttered as his eyeballs rolled to the back of his head. But as she walked towards the bathroom, Chiaki smiled silently at her back. There was something comforting in knowing the Nodame he knew was still around.

* * *

"How are your piano lessons going? Think you'll be ready in time for the recital?"

Nodame stopped eating and looked up at Chiaki. "Nodame thinks so. Auclair Sensai said Nodame just has to study hard and understand fully what each piece is trying to covey."

Chiaki nodded in a silent agreement. _I'm sure you'll be extraordinary._

"Well, tomorrow is the weekend. Since you don't have to go to school and I don't have to work, want to go somewhere?"

Nodame started choking on her food. After a minute of short coughs, Nodame regained her composure.

"Senpai, did Senapi just ask Nodame to go on a date?"

"What? No! We both have nothing to do anyways. So I thought we might as well find ways to kill time."

_I couldn't have just said yes could I?_

Nodame stared at Chiaki intently. After a brief moment, she looked away shaking her head.

"Well, Senpai can go and kill time with someone else who has nothing to do. Nodame is busy."

"Busy? With what?" _With whom?_

"Nodame needs to get in more practice time."

"Well, yes. But you should still take a break every once in a while."

"Nodame will. Jacques is taking Nodame shopping for a dress for the recital."

"WHAT?" Chiaki's heart slumped down into his stomach.

_Why on earth does that name keep popping up? Why does she say his name with so much affection? Oh. My. God. I'm going to have to kill this guy. _

"Why is he taking you?" Chiaki's voice was now thin and cold as ice. The words shook a little as Chiaki tried to keep his anger from blowing up in his face. He knew that when it came to Nodame, it was useless to scream. It would only cause her to do the very thing he didn't want her to do in the first place.

"Jacques is _accompanying _Nodame. What's the big deal anyways?"

"What's the big deal?…What's the BIG DEAL?" Chiaki's voice rose louder and louder while echoing what she just said.

Nodame stared straight into Chiaki's eyes, obviously not afraid of his anger. She had learned a long time ago that Chiaki Shinichi's temper could never actually do anything. She just never bothered to let him know that his loud voice did nothing to scare her.

"Yes Senpai, what's the big deal?"

"Who the hell is this guy? Why are you always with him?" Chiaki's body was shaking uncontrollably now as he tried to keep his anger down.

Nodame didn't look away from his angry stare. She knew what she was about to say would send him over the edge. But she didn't care. _Just like Tanya and Kuroki-kun, this stupid man also needs a little push. Well…maybe not a little push. More like a HUGE leap. Who is Nodame kidding? It's more like jumping off Mount Everest. _

"Why can't Nodame hang out with Jacques? Nodame likes Jacques. Jacques is a nice guy. He loves music. He's one of the most gifted violinist Nodame has ever met. He's patient with Nodame. He never yells at Nodame when Nodame can't learn something quickly. He says kind words to Nodame to make Nodame feel better when Nodame is sad. Jacques is a good friend to Nodame. So why can't Nodame hang out with him?"

Chiaki's temple twitched so violently it seemed like his eyes would fall out of its socket at any moment. In a dark, angry and quiet voice, Chiaki asked Nodame, "Is that all he thinks of you?"

"What does it matter Senpai? Like Senpai said, no one would want a hentai like Nodame!"

Chiaki sat and stared at Nodame in awe. For once, Chiaki had no response. He couldn't rebuttal her response because he had said those words. At that very moment, all Chiaki wanted to do was to hurl his fist through a wall repeatedly whilst imagining that it was that _Jacques-ass's _face.

"Are…are you going to spend the whole day with him?"

"Probably. We are also going to practice our performance as well. Then maybe dinner."

Chiaki felt the ball of his anger roll up from his stomach to his throat. _Screw punching the wall, I'm going to find this son of a bitch. When I get my hands on him…_Chiaki continued to imagine all kinds of scenes from the homicide shows that were so popular on television nowadays while Nodame sat silently. Nothing seemed to make him more angry then the idea that Nodame was not eating with him but with another man. Chiaki growled in his throat. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. If he contined to throw his anger at her, it would lead to something beyond fixing. So instead, Chiaki tried another tactic. He just wasn't going to tell her his plans. _You just want to piss me off and make me look like the crazy jealous boyfriend. I'm not falling for it Nodame. You're going to pay for making me crazy like this. _Chiaki's face stayed unemotional. But on the inside, his devil mind was laughing into overdrive. _I, too, can play this game Nodame. _

_Why is Senpai not mad anymore? _ Nodame sat there stunned as she watched the frown disappear from Chiaki's face. He nodded at Nodame's words and picked up his fork to continue his dinner. The frown that had disappeared from his face now showed up on hers. Nodame felt flustered and mad. Her plans to make him jealous had obviously failed. She was SO mad, she could just…just…BITE HIM! And so…she did.

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

HAHA! I know I shouldn't end it here but...i just felt like it. I wrote an entire chapter before I realized how incredibly depressing it had become. So once again, that chapter got scrapped. I swear i almost have an entire sad depressing story written. Maybe after this one, I'll write a tearjerker?...(shrugs) who knows?

Does the biting scene seem a bit odd? i think i've been reading too many rukia/ichigo fics. it's my way of conveying nodame's anger. it's a weird way to show it but hey, nodame is weird.

Anyways, next chapter is gonna be good. I know it. Not that i don't think this chapter isn't any good. it's just next chapter, i get to make chiaki all crazy and fuming. hehe...torturing chiaki is just too much fun.

i couldn't find a spot to bring in stressman. (head hangs in shame) i so wanted to! he'll show up. i just have to find the perfect moment.

So up next: Nodame goes on her 'date' with Jacques. and...a someone shows up uninvited. i'll give u a hint: name starts with c and ends in hiaki. haha.

* * *

**FuyuSarah**: It did get serious huh? I'll try and liven things up in the next chapter. I've gone back and fixed some of the grammatical and spelling stuff. I prob still missed a whole bunch. My apologies! I've never had the patience to proof read stuff.

**xXkana-chanXx: **hehe...i also want to be under the kotatsu with Chiaki. (excuse my hentai mind) A jealous Chiaki is just so adorable. (The faster u post ur next chapter to 'cheeky angel', the more jealous i make him--not that i'm rushing u or anything. haha)

**Topaztok**: impulse writing can be good. i totally agree!

**narutoluvin101**: i hope they are good mood swings!

**lissiechan, eclecticeyes, Sunny38**: Chiaki is a closet hentai. i'm sure of it! haha

Again, thanks for the reviews. Review if you like it. Review if you hate it. Either way, please review!!


	6. The War is ON!

Disclaimer: Guess I should remind every once in a while, Nodame Cantabile does not belong to me. (Sadly)... Just this little fic.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

...

She flew out of her seat on the floor towards the source of anger, pulled his arm and sank her teeth down--H-A-R-D. She bit so hard, her eyes watered. Chiaki let out a loud painful howl. He tried to pull his arm from out of her mouth. This only made her want to bite down harder. Chiaki howled so loudly, the walls shook. This only fuelled to her anger. Nodame felt a sense of--"Nodame!"

"NODAME!"

Nodame looked at Chiaki in a daze.

"Why are you growling like that? Why are you eating your steak like that? Use a knife and cut it!"

Nodame looked down to see that she had the entire piece of steak hanging out of her mouth. A rush of embarrassment ran over her face. She pulled the steak out of her mouth and laughed nervously, "Henhen…"

Chiaki shook his head slowly. After all this time together, she still managed to leave him speechless with her weirdness. The two continued their dinner in silence. Both Chiaki and Nodame seemed to be calm and just spending a quiet dinner together. However, both minds were working overtime. Scheming, planning and mind-bending plots were being skewed together during the quiet silence the couple shared together.

A evil laughter rang through the room. Chiaki looked up from his dinner to see Nodame laughing into the air. His eyebrows narrowed together as he stared at her.

_WHAT-A-WEIRDO._

The night passed quietly. Chiaki retreated to his room after dinner when Nodame shooed him out. It did not please the young conductor that she did so. But he quietly obliged anyways.

_Besides, I will get her back. _In the privacy of his own living quarters, Chiaki let out a sly smile. _She will be so blown back by what's to come. Nodame. We're gonna have so much fun tomorrow. Well…I'M going to have so much fun tomorrow. When it's all said and done, let's see if you ever dare make me mad again. You're gonna be so awaken from your own stupidity that you will do nothing else but stick to me. Forever._

* * *

"Old man, stop your stupid rubbish and tell me why you made me come here! I have other important things to do." Chiaki glared at his sensei. _If she leaves on her 'date' without me…I'm gonna kill this old man. And I'll kill that Jacques guy just for the heck of it too.  
_

Instead of showing any sign of apologetic feelings, Stressman just giggled.

"But it was important that you came here! I couldn't decide which one of these two beauties have better cleavage! Girls, come! Show Mr. Chiaki and let him decide."

Chiaki's nerve in his temple nearly flew out from the twitching. _After all this time, this old man is still the same. _

"I don't have time for this. This is the last time you make me come to this kind of place you understand? If you actually need to see me for real life importances, pick a place that is humanely appropriate. And for god sakes, it's only 8 in the morning. How can you already be here?"

"It's 8 already?! You really do lose track of time when you're having so much fun!" Stressman looked over at one of the girls and pinched her butt eliciting giggles out of her. Stressman turned back to Chiaki, "Chiaki, there is something I've been meaning to discuss with you. It's about Nodame-chan."

With Nodame's name appearing in the mist of the club, Chiaki stopped himself from getting up and leaving.

"Nodame? What about her?"

"Have you two moved in together yet?"

"What? Why?"

"I want to know if there has been any development in your relationship. You guys have been living in Paris for over a year now."

"So what?" Chiaki was beginning to feel annoyed.

"So what?" Stressman echoed his pupil's words.

"How long do you plan on dragging Nodame-chan along? What does she mean to you? I gave you a chance to be clear with her Chiaki. If you still haven't done so, then that means you never will. This girl needs her time to fly and grow. She can do it with or without you."

_She can do it with or without you…_ The thought rang through Chiaki's mind endlessly. Chiaki sat in silence. All the noise from the club had long disappeared. All Chiaki could hear were those words and the fast thumping of his heart.

"So tell me Chiaki, have you made things clear with her?"

"What? Uhh…yeah…sure…I have…cleared things up…yeah…"

"Have you really?"

There was a long pause.

"Chiaki, Nodame-chan is still a woman. She like all human beings, still want and need some sense of affection. If you can't remember the last time you showered her with affections that she so thoroughly deserves, then you are not appreciating her like a real man should. If you are just going to waste away the life in that girl, then let her go."

_Let her go? Why…? Why would I do that? _

Chiaki felt the room spin. His head was beginning to feel like it weighed a tonne. He got up and walked out of the club. Stressman's call to him were ignored. For awhile, Chiaki wondered aimlessly around the city.

* * *

_A life without Nodame…How? How would I do that?_

_She can do it with or without you…If you are just going to waste away the life in that girl, then let her go._

_Was I not appreciating her enough? When she's hungry, I cook for her. When her place is beyond liveable conditions, I clean it for her. When her piano needs work, I teach her. When she's sick I take her to see the doctor. What more does she want from me? Why is this so hard? Why does it…?_

Chiaki stopped his train of thought and anger could be seen creeping onto his face. Something else, or in this case, someone else had become Chiaki main train of thought. Why is it Stressman's problem in the first place?

"Old man, why does it matter to you what goes on between Nodame and I?!"

"Chiaki, you came back! Missed me did you? Sorry, my boy, I'm afraid you're not really my type." Obviously had a few too many drinks, the perverted conductor launched into a fit of giggles.

Chiaki was not in the mood. Anyone with eyes could see that the young man was about to snap and someone would pay for it.

"Tell me," Chiaki said in a dead serious tone that was so cold it could have frozen a river, "why do you continually meddle in my relationship with Nodame?"

Stressman stopped his giggles and his face turned serious. He made a movement with his hands to signal for the girls to go away and for Chiaki to sit down. Chiaki waited for what seemed like an eternity for his teacher to answer. Stressman gulped down his drink and turned to Chiaki.

"Chiaki, music...music is nothing if it doesn't move you. Music does not sing if there is no melody...There is no passion...no desire, no love in music if it goes to a soul that feels none of those things in their own lives. You live your life in music but you don't know what the true essence that gives music life and soul. Yes, you are a great conductor. Talent for this field, that we all know. I wouldn't have taken you on as a pupil if you didn't have talent. But now, it goes beyond that. You read and study scores like they are mathematical calculations that needs to be calculated out to its last decimal number. Chiaki, music," Stressman looked dead pan into Chiaki's eyes, "is about what you decide is the essence of your heart."

"You care for Nodame-chan, yes, that we all know. I also care for her too. So what differentiates you and me then? You hold back the one thing that could make your music soar to endless heights. You see the difference in the way you express music and how Nodame expresses hers. She might not have the high ability, precision and talent that you have, but she is able to do the one thing that will make all of your abilities seem like nothing. She can make any heart feel love. The love that she feels for you. But I will tell you now, if you do not figure out for yourself what is most important, the love that Nodame holds in her music will fade. And I cannot sit back and watch someone I care for wither away. You can argue with me and say that Nodame does not feel this way, but if this old man can tell you one thing, is that love requires it in its most vulnerable and true state. She needs to feel your love Chiaki. She needs to see it, hear it, touch it and feel it."

Stressman looked at his young pupil. The usual prideful aura that surrounded Chiaki had dissipated. Instead, confusion and sadness had taken its place.

"But..", Chiaki's voice came out shakely and hoarse, "how would someone like you know about any of this?"

"It might not seem like it, but I once, gave my all to love. In the end, it might not have stayed forever, but at least once in my life, I gave it my all. And it will stay with me always. But you Chiaki, you, have not even attempted once."

Chiaki said nothing and stood up to leave. He looked down at his teacher sitting in the chair one more time as if he was running what Stressman had just told him through his head again. Stressman said nothing and stared up at Chiaki. There was so much Chiaki wanted to ask and talk to Stressman about. But nothing would come out. Without another word, Chiaki left the club.

* * *

Time seemed to stop at that moment as Chiaki stood at a crossroad of his own reality. Nodame had not made any demands to him to further their relationship nor has she ever pushed him to figure it out. However, he knew that eventually, he would have to face up to it. But for Chiaki, this eventual reality was not something he wanted to deal with. The time he came back from his tour with Stressman, Chiaki had given Nodame the heart necklace and had decided that that was enough of a step forward in their relationship. Chiaki's head felt like it was going to eventually burst from all the conflicts that were running through his head.

* * *

"Ooooh Jacques…that is sooo beautiful!!" Nodame cooed at her friend as she walked over to him.

Nodame ran her fingers over the dark green gown that Jacques held up for her. Her heart fluttered as she took in the dress.

"I think this is the one Nodame. Don't you think?"

Nodame slowly peeled her eyes off the dress and looked up at Jacques. Her eyes twinkled happily.

"Nodame thinks so too!"

"Go try it on," as Jacques gently nudged her towards the change room.

Jacques continued to talk while Nodame changed.

"After trying so many stores, I'm so glad we finally found the one. My legs feel like they are going to fall off soon from all the walking we've done today. But I guess we still have to do some more walking since we need to get you a pair of shoes to go with the gown. The gown is on sale so you can spend a bit more on the shoes. Isn't that just so great Nodame? This day is just—Oh my!"

Jacques stopped talking as Nodame made her way out of the change room to show off the dress. The strapless forest green gown seemed to have been made for her. The dark colour accented her soft white skin. The dress scrunched off to the side at the hips showing off an even curvier figure.

"Wow Nodame. You look…you look…"

Nodame smiled sweetly at her friend. "Jacques, this is definitely the dress!"

Jacques smiled back warmly in agreement.

_Chiaki-Senpai, you are not going to know what hit you._

* * *

Chiaki's scowl deepened with every ring that went unanswered. So far, his _plan _didn't seem to be going so well. Actually, his plan hadn't even been put into effect yet. For it to even start, he would have to have his target present.

After returning from seeing Stressman this morning, Chiaki had sulked around his aparment for awhile thinking about all the things Stressman had said to him before he realized that Nodame was supposed to have her 'date' with that loser.

When he remember that Nodame was with a certain _Jacques-ass_, Chiaki felt that ball of anger boil up to his throat again.

And that would explain the current state his apartment was in. He had taken his anger out on every piece of object in his apartment. Nothing was off bounds. If he could pick it up and throw it, he did. Furniture that was too heavy to be lifted was kicked at repeatedly. The only thing that had been left untouched was the piano. He knew that if he had done anything to it, Nodame will see that he meets death sooner then what was fated for him. Besides, as angry as he was, his love for music would not allow him to do anything to ruin the piece of instrument that resonated beautiful music from Noda Megumi's fingers.

He walked over to a chair he had kicked to the ground, set it back into its sitting position and plopped down on it. He pressed 1 on his speed dial again and waited. He eyed the clock on the wall while waiting for the owner of the phone to pick up. _7:03 in the evening already. _

Chiaki let the phone ring for a few more minutes before he finally let out a loud sigh and hung up the phone. Nothing seemed to be going his way at all lately. All of a sudden, his body jolted forward as he seemingly thought he heard noises in the hallway.

_Could it be?…Is that?…_ Then a clear 'henhen' laughter rang through the hallway through his door before he heard the sound of her door open and close again. Chiaki walked…more like flew towards the door of his apartment.

As he stood in front of her door, he could hear voices coming from her room. Her soft laughter could be heard along with a deeper voice of a male. Chiaki's right temple twitched on cue from the sound. He knocked loudly and waited. He could hear shuffling before the door opened and Nodame's face appeared.

"Senpai!"

Chiaki didn't say anything as his eyes flew from her surprised face to the person behind her. There he sat, comfortably (a little too comfortable in Chiaki's opinion) on her bed.

_Where is my baseball bat? Do I even own a baseball bat? No. It's okay. I'll just beat him with my fists. I need a good workout anyways._

"What is he doing here Nodame?"

Nodame stared at Chiaki's angry face. His voice was thin and cold. He stared at Jacques with fire coming out of his eyes. Jacques stood up and walked over to the pair at the door. As he did, he held out his right hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we've properly met. I am Jacques Leduc. You must be Shinichi Chiaki, conductor of the Roux Marlet orchestra and Nodame's friend. I've heard so many wonderful things about you!"

Chiaki glared at the smiling young man. He slowly extended his right hand out to shake the hand Jacques offered and gripped it tightly. _That's boyfriend. Nodame's boyfriend to you pal. Wuss. What a weak handshake. _

The two young men broke the handshake and Chiaki turned his attention over to Nodame. She stood quietly staring at the floor.

"Why are two here Nodame?"

"Oh, Nodame and Jacques came back to Nodame's apartment to drop off something. We were just about to leave," still not looking up.

"Where are you going again? It's already late."

"Nodame and I were just about to go and have dinner." Jacques told Chiaki.

"Oh really?" Chiaki said to Jacques but kept his eyes on her. For some reason, she continued to keep her head down staring at the wooden floor.

Chiaki looked over at Jacques, "well, you wouldn't mind if came along right? I have not had dinner yet either."

Jacques threw Nodame a quick glance but she still didn't look up. _Why did he just look at her like that? _He looked back over at Chiaki, "Sure. We would love to have you join us."

_We? Us? There is no 'we' and 'us' between you and her. Dumbass._

Chiaki said nothing and just nodded. Jacques grabbed his jacket, walked past Chiaki and Nodame and out the door towards the stairs. Jacques stood for a second at the top of stairs and turned towards the couple still standing inside Nodame's apartment. His mouth opened to say something but instead, the handsome violinist just smiled kindly at Nodame. After a second, he spoke out, "I have to make a quick phone call so I will wait downstairs for you guys." Without another word, Jacques disappeared down the stairs.

This entire time, Nodame had not said a single word. She had not even looked up at Jacques when he told them he would wait downstairs for them. Chiaki eyed her quietly throughout it all. Slowly, he brought his fingers to her chin and pushed her face up to face him.

"What's wrong?" the anger in his voice was gone now. Instead, his voice carried nothing but concern.

Nodame looked at Chiaki and said nothing.

"Nothing Senpai. Let's go. Jacques is waiting."

Nodame turned around back towards her room to pick up her jacket and bag. Chiaki watched her quietly as she made herself around her usual mess of a bedroom to retrieve her belongings. As he watched her, Chiaki's mind turned back to his recent conversation with Stressman and felt a strong need to do something to reassure his troubled mind...and heart. But Chiaki would never admit to this. It would just be like admitting that he's weak. Instead, his mind came up with another excuse to explain his planned action. _This is just to let Nodame know how hard that Jacques-ass is going to have to work if he is even going to try and compete against me...Like she would even want to know. _ A small sinister smile descended on Chiaki's lips as he watched Nodame put on her jacket.

Picking up her keys, Nodame made her way back towards Chiaki who was standing in front of the door. She didn't look at him while she did this though. As she was about to walk past him, she felt his hand on her arm stopping her from exiting the room. "What Senpai?" She looked up at him and saw Chiaki's eyes. His eyes no longer held the same anger that was present when he first walked into her room. Instead there was a dark glint of need and...mischief?

Nodame's heart skipped a beat as she stepped back a little as Chiaki moved closer to her. He seemed to tower over her as his face closed down on hers.

"Uh...um...Senpai?...Wh..What are y-you do-doing?" The words came out shaky and in a whisper as Nodame fought hard to piece the sentence together as she tried to control her breathing. She looked up at him nervously. Her heart rate seemed to triple when she noticed that he wasn't looking into her eyes but at her lips.

Chiaki didn't answer. Instead his smile curled up a bit more at the nervousness that was present on Nodame. He continued to move millimeter by millimeter towards her. He could hear her breathing coming out in gasps. The thumping of her heart was practically drumming out the silence that was around them.

Nodame continued to step back until she felt her back hit her closet door. She gulped hard. "Sen...Senpai...but Jacques--" Chiaki's grin faded as a soft growl of irritation could be heard from his throat when he heard that name appear on the lips he was concentrating on. _Jacques my ass...like he could do this.._

With this thought, Chiaki's lips descended on hers. His lips worked slowly against hers as he knew she was still in a bit of shock from how rigid her body had become. Knowing she needed a bit of a nudge, Chiaki grabbed her arm gently and gave it a little tug towards him. Nodame didn't seem to be able to fight against it as she took one step closer. Knowing she couldn't do much to fight him off, Chiaki snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Before long, Chiaki let out a small snicker as he felt Nodame melt into him. _That's my hentai..._Running her hands up and into Chiaki's hair, she tilted her head up higher answering to the desperation in his kiss.

She felt Chiaki wrap his arm tighter around her waist and pull her closer then they already were. She felt his tongue run along the bottom of her lip. She let out a soft gasp in surprise. Taking the opportunity at her surprise, Chiaki kissed her harder and glided his tongue into her mouth. Getting over the initial shock very quickly, Nodame answered to his kiss by running her tongue along his.

Nodame's mind swirled in circles as she felt her legs go limp. To stop herself from falling, she wrapped her arms tighter around Chiaki's shoulder tugging at his hair eliciting a soft moan from him. This kiss...this kiss was definitely different from the kiss they shared all that time ago. The last kiss was one that made Nodame feel safe and secure. This one was one that ignited a desire that Nodame didn't even know could exist between them. This kiss was one that made Nodame feel her stomach tie up in knots as she felt a fire run throughout her body. It sent shockwaves through her sending her into oblivion.

Chiaki felt like his mind was going to explode from the sensations that were rocking through him. Never in his life had he experienced such feelings. He could hear her moan quietly. The sounds she made did nothing but encourage him to go further. He pushed her backwards until her back made contact with the wall. His kisses become more passionate and avaricious. He felt the need and desperation to go further. He wanted to taste her. Feel her. _Love her._

At this thought, Chiaki pulled away from the kiss. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. She didn't say anything. Nodame pulled her arms down from around him and placed her hands on his chest feeling his heart beat erratically. Neither one looked at each other as they both listened to the quiet panting of their breaths return to normal. Chiaki closed his eyes and inhaled one big breath slowly.

Chiaki felt shocked at what he had just wanted to do. _This was supposed to throw her off. Not me. No...I must not steer away from what I intended to do. _

Chiaki's forehead left hers as he stood back. Straightening his jacket, Chiaki looked at Nodame. Her eyes were still a bit glazed and her lips were a deep pink colour matching her flushed cheeks. He wanted nothing more then to take one step forward and finish what he started. But, as predictable Chiaki, he ignored his heart and listened to his brain.

Nodame looked up at Chiaki just as he let out a cocky grin. "We should get going. We don't want to keep Jacques waiting, would we?" With that, Chiaki turned and walked out of the apartment.

Nodame stood there for a minute trying to understand what just happened. When she saw the grin that appeared on Chiaki's face as he walked out of her room, she felt the need to hurl her fist against his handsome face. For a minute after the kiss, she almost felt like she finally had Chiaki on the same page as her. For a minute, she thought she finally had attained the answer she was desperately seeking for. But as soon as that grin appeared, Nodame knew she was just at the receiving end of a joke. And this infuriated her so.

_You think Nodame is that stupid Senpai? So you want to play? Then Nodame will play with Senpai..._

Nodame let out a small evil laugh as she closed the door behind her. _Because Nodame knows Senpai. Somewhere between Senpai's little plan, Nodame found the truth. Nodame felt it Senpai. Nodame felt your heart. Play around all you want. Nodame already knows the outcome._

With that, Nodame glided towards the stairs. Her frustrated and hurt emotions were now tossed away as a big smile washed over her face. As she walked down the stairs, Nodame hurled her right arm into the air and defiantly bellowed out a "GYABO!"

_The war is on._

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

Damn...I think i went a little over the top with the fluff...and to think that little bit was written just so i could use the word 'avaricious'. still set on proving my point that Chiaki is a closet-hentai. muahaha...

Longest chapter to date, good for me huh? i really enjoyed writing this chapter. and it's not even because of the fluff even though that was fun. my fav part was prob the bit with Stressman.

I must say that i am SO glad that everyone thought the biting incident was kinda normal (well, normal for Nodame anyways). Yes, I changed the ending from what I previously put out. I hope no one read the original cause that one was sooooo not better then what i rewrote. that one was just plain downright terrible compared to the new revision.

* * *

**FuyuSarah**: Ur comment comparing what i wrote to food is just about the best compliment. i know i've done a good job when it's comparable to yummy food. but i totally agree with u about the whole point of this story is to get Chiaki to realize his stupidity. the distance between point a to point b is indeed interesting and i'm really enjoying writing it. case in point, this chapter was liked so much i actually _attempted_ to do some proof reading. haha. prob still a sad attempt though. but truth be told, i, personally don't even know how it is going to go. ideas come up as i go.

**Topaztok**: (blush)...thanks for the encouragement.

**Sunny38**: I'm so glad u enjoyed the Kuroki and Tanya side story. I really love those two. There is just something in their contrast of personality that attracts me to them. But then again, i love Chiaki+Nodame's pairing to death and they are total opposites. So i guess i must really like the whole "opposite attraction" thing. But i definitely plan on going back to that pair in future chapters.

**Angleico3156789: **But Nodame wasn't supposed to be depressed in the last chapter...

**xXkana-chanXx**: OMG...I am so glad u agree with me with the whole Nodame being strong and trying to get Chiaki to react. I personally see Nodame as someone who is slowly growing and understanding and not just the young, naive, immature girl she was. For me, it is personally how I am going to go about this story. As much as i love Chiaki, Nodame is just...something else. I want to try and make her the strong woman that i believe she has the will to be in life as she is behind her piano. I want to write her in a way that makes the character realize that she has just as much will power over Chiaki as he seems to 'think' he has over her. I truly and dearly love 'Nodame Cantabile' but quite honestly, I was always a little irritated with the idea that Nodame's driving force for everything in life was all for Chiaki.

* * *

Okay, up next: the battle rages on between our favorite couple. dinner with Jacques, Nodame and a very grumpy, mad and jealous Chiaki. What else? I don't really know right now... maybe a little more fluff?...(henhen).

Until next time...happy reading!! And again, thanks to everyone who is willing to take time out of their lives to read my little stories. reviewing them is just so over the top and generous of u guys! Thank you!!


	7. No More Games

Disclaimer: Like you don't already know, I'm not smart enough to have come up Nodame Cantabile.

Oooookay, here's chapter 7. I apologize for the late update. But I find the longer the update time, the better the chapter. I didn't think I could like this chapter more then the last but I do and am very proud of it. It's one looong chapter. Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As Chiaki walked out of the apartment complex, he couldn't help but throw out a grin from his face when he saw Jacques standing at the foot of the main door waiting.

_Stupid fool, like you could even compete against me._

Jacques looked up and saw the grinning Chiaki. He couldn't help but a feel a tinge of fright. He had never seen Chiaki smile before so this was something that seemed to throw him off a bit. Nonetheless, Jacques was a bit relieved that Chiaki was now in a better mood then when he first barged into Nodame's room. Chiaki walked up to Jacques and nodded at him in acknowledgement. The grin had faded a little but Jacques could still see a faint smile linger on the young conductor's lips. Turning back towards the apartment complex, Chiaki told Jacques Nodame was on her way down.

"She's just a little…preoccupied at the moment." Chiaki told Jacques. After this statement, Jacques couldn't help but not notice the flicker of amusement flash across Chiaki's face. Jacques was curious as to what just happened during the few minutes that he was gone but decided against asking. Anyone with half a brain could figure out that Chiaki did not like him. The last thing Jacques wanted to do was make Chiaki mad. The two men continued to wait in silence.

After a few more minutes, Chiaki's patience began to dwindle.

_What is taking her so long? So I had that big of an effect on her huh? What did I tell you Nodame? Like you could play these silly games against me you silly girl. Wouldn't be surprised after what just happened, you aren't able to coherently put sentences together, let alone go out with this Jacques-ass here. If you even remember that he exists. _

At this thought, Chiaki couldn't help but let out a small snicker. But a second after this little thought, Chiaki's arrogant grin disappeared as Nodame appeared.

She wasn't frowning or showed any sign of being unhappy. Instead, her face showed the exact opposite. Her usual big smiling face was plastered across her face. When she saw the two men, her smile grew even bigger as she gave a small wave. As she walked closer towards them, her eyes flickered over to Chiaki. For a split second, Chiaki swore she saw a glint of anger flash over her eyes but it happened so fast that Chiaki concluded that he probably just imagined it. Nodame walked over to Jacques, linked her arm through his and cried out happily, "What are we going to eat? Nodame is absolutely starving!" And as if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. The sound made Chiaki roll his eyes in disbelief as Jacques only let out small laugh.

"Well Nodame, I guess whatever it is we're having, we better hurry. The last thing we want is for Nodame to starve right?"

Nodame smiled gratefully up at Jacques and the two began to walk. Chiaki watched this scene unfold quietly. Without realizing, his hands had curled into fists. The fists were curled so tightly his knuckles were now white.

_What the…? Why is she acting like that? Like nothing happened. How?…And why the hell is she clinging to him like that?_

But before Chiaki could even react to the situation, he realized Nodame and Jacques were already out the big blue gates. Chiaki's signature scowl returned as he ran to catch up.

* * *

Chiaki mumbled a string of expletives all the way to the restaurant under his breath as he watched his girlfriend talk happily with the Jacques-ass in front of him. Chiaki trailed behind as the two chirped happily away about stuff. Every now and then, Nodame would turn around and look at Chiaki with a look of…of…Chiaki couldn't find the exact word to fit what was on her face. Sometimes she looked like she was curious about something and then sometimes, she looked like she knew something that he didn't and looked almost smug about it.

Now seated at the dinner table. Chiaki continued his usual grumpy manner and flipped open the drink menu. Seated beside him, Nodame drowned on and on happily about the food. Jacques sat across from her and laughed at Nodame's excitement. The two seemed to carry on the conversation like Chiaki wasn't even there. Chiaki glared at the two and twisted the menu in his hands.

"Senpai, what's wrong? You're going to tear that thing in half!"

"Huh?" Chiaki looked down at the wrinkled menu. "Nothing."

Chiaki continued to sulk quietly listening to Nodame and Jacques chattering away happily.

_So much for trying to make her jealous. Damn Chiaki, when did you become such a sissy? All this brooding because of one girl. One-baka-idiot-weird-hentai girl._

Chiaki looked over at the two just in time to see Jacques put his hand over Nodame on the table, pull himself closer towards her and whisper something into her ear. Whatever it was that he said obviously was approved by her because she smiled enthusiastically.

_She is MY baka-idiotic-weird-hentai_ _girl. _His face blanched a shade of white as he launched forward and pulled Nodame out of Jacques' grasp. Both Nodame and Jacques let out a surprise gasp. Nodame fell backwards into the booth landing her back on Chiaki. For a second, nobody uttered a word. Nodame sat there feeling Chiaki's heart beat erratically into her back. Then ever so slightly, a thin grin formed on her lips. She moved off Chiaki and turned to him.

"What is wrong with you Senpai?"

Chiaki said nothing but glared at her. His jaw line moved back and forth from him grinding his teeth together. Chiaki continued to glare at her quietly before moving his glance over to Jacques. However, his glare became one more closely related to a murderous stare down. Jacques seemed to be immune to Chiaki's anger and simply smiled back. He picked up the menu and waved for a waiter.

Nodame kept her eyes on Chiaki while Jacques was ordering. The small smile that was fighting to come out was held back forcefully. When she knew that her will to keep it in was about to burst, she quickly grabbed her glass of wine and chugged hiding her face. Chiaki was too absorbed in his anger and glaring at Jacques to notice Nodame.

For the rest of dinner, Nodame and Jacques continued to talk to each other while Chiaki did nothing but brood. Then out of nowhere, Jacques turned his attention towards Chiaki.

"So Chiaki, how do you know Nodame so well? It's not like you go to the conservatoire either."

Chiaki stopped in mid drink to look over at Jacques in surprise. _Didn't she tell you anything about me?_ Chiaki looked over at Nodame but she avoided his gaze, instead opting to concentrate on her food.

"She-she and I…we…."

Now, even Nodame had stopped eating and was looking at Chiaki waiting for his answer.

Chiaki gulped loudly, "we came here to Paris together. We used to attend the same school in Japan." Chiaki emptied the rest of his drink. _Oh god, I said the wrong thing. This is gonna be a loooooooong night. _

Jacques studied Chiaki quietly. "Oh really?….So then, you and Nodame are just good friends?"

_Not good. This conversation is not going well._

"Fr-friends? Um…yes…no…we're…" Chiaki's eyes trailed over to Nodame now. He had yet to say it publicly to the rest of the world that she was his girlfriend. This was a moment that Chiaki had been avoiding for quite some time now. The first time she showed up at his work, he mumbled her name to the orchestra members and jet out of the place. Never once, did he introduce her properly. Chiaki could see the anticipation in her eyes.

He avoided Nodame's stare and looked over at Jacques. "We're Chiaki Shinichi and Noda Megumi," he said finally. Nodame's eyes iced over and she withdrew her stare from him. Jacques nodded his head slowly and looked over at Nodame.

"Well, then I guess it's safe to say that Nodame is available."

"What?" Chiaki screeched the words out.

"Nothing Shinichi. Please finish your food, it's getting cold."

As if the conversation never occurred, Jacques continued to talk to Nodame. Nodame at first seemed to be lacking in concentration to speak to Jacques. However, at one point, he reached across the table and took her hand in his hands and squeezed it gently. Nodame looked up at Jacques and smiled slightly while nodding. Chiaki's eyes narrowed while observing this. _What just went on between the two?_

By the time dinner ended, Chiaki's plan to get even with Nodame seemed to have been burned down to the ground. If anything, he needed something now to just be able to get back into her good graces. Since the small conversation between him and Jacques, Nodame had ignored Chiaki entirely. It didn't help that he didn't bother to try and get her attention either.

Outside the restaurant, Chiaki looked up at the night sky. He looked down and walked towards the street hailing a cab. When one finally stopped for him, he opened the door and turned around to Nodame.

"It's late. Let's go."

Nodame didn't move from her spot beside Jacques.

"It's okay Senpai. Nodame and Jacques have plans to go somewhere. Jacques will take Nodame home later."

"What? Do you know what time it is?"

Too late. By the time Chiaki could coherently figure something out, Nodame had already hailed a cab and was getting into it with Jacques. As he watched the cab move away, Chiaki could feel sweats of anxiety form on his forehead. _Where is she going with him at this time? Whatever it is, it can at least wait until tomorrow. How can she—_"Are you getting in or not?" Chiaki's thoughts snapped shut as he looked down at the cab driver. He grunted and got into the cab.

* * *

Chiaki's apartment door slammed loudly as Chiaki put all the energy he had into closing the door. At this very moment, Chiaki was feeling so many different kinds of emotions at the same time that his mind and body seemed to want to break down and just turn off.

Anger…._Why is she so close with that Jacques-ass? Doesn't she know what it means to be in a relationship? How could you just spend your day away with another man and leave your boyfriend all alone?…_

Resentment…_Who the hell does that Jacques guy think he is? How dare he go near Nodame without my permission?… _

Irritation…_How dare Nodame go off with him like that? Doesn't she know men are wolves? _

And finally…as Chiaki plopped down on his bed, the one emotion that was hitting him the strongest…._hurt_. He was hurt. He felt it. It was the same aching feeling that flooded him just like the time Nodame had turned him down to go to Europe with him the first time he had asked her. This was the one emotion Chiaki _hated _the most. For so long, he had made it his goal to never feel this emotion again after his dad left. And for a while, he succeeded…until Nodame came into his life. From there, every emotion that a human being could feel arrived at Chiaki's doorstep without his permission.

Chiaki groaned loudly to the empty apartment. _This relationship with Nodame is taking more work, energy and patience then my career. _As he looked around, he realized his place was still in a disastrous mess from his afternoon anger fit. He stared up and down the place. He knew that he should at least try and make an attempt to fix the mess. This mess just wasn't him. Clutter was not part of Chiaki Shinichi's vocabulary. The only time it was is when a certain hentai was attached to the sentence and it usually ended with him having to clean her mess.

Chiaki let out another loud sigh. He wanted to just leave the mess and drown himself in a few bottles of wine and just unwind. But he knew that tomorrow when he woke up and found the mess, he would automatically get angry at himself for being so weak and letting little things get to him and not allowing himself to live his life the way he wanted to.

So, Chiaki rolled up his sleeves slowly and proceeded to pick up his mess. _I wonder where she went with that Jacques-ass. Wait, what do I care? She's an adult. She can take care of herself. I have better things to do then to care. _Chiaki looked down and realized he had ripped out pages of a magazine. Sighing loudly, Chiaki continued to clean his apartment.

An hour later, Chiaki stood in the middle of the living room surveying the place. With a small nod of approval, he moved over to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the one person that was still on his mind since she left him all alone at the restaurant.

He bit down on his bottom lip and reminisced about the kiss earlier that evening. Without realizing it, his heart began to pound harder. Moving his fingers up to his lips, he couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement run through his body without trying. Chiaki couldn't help but feel a blush come to his face as all he could think about was when he could do that again.

_No! I am not a hentai! Nodame is. Besides, why am I sitting here thinking about her like that? This is Nodame for crying out loud! She's a weirdo! A hentai! _And then an image popped into Chiaki's mind. _But those lips…_ Chiaki couldn't help but picture her after he had kissed her. Her big brown eyes and those pink pouty lips….

Chiaki shook his head back and forth trying to shake himself out of the trance that he was in. But the image didn't seem to want to go away. Letting out a loud groan, Chiaki moved under his covers and tried to sleep. As his eyelids began to get heavier and heavier, his fight against seeing Nodame in his mind grew less and less stronger as he welcomed her warm smile in his dreams.

* * *

"So Nodame, how are your desserts?"

"Mmmmmm…" was all Nodame seemed to be able to coherently put out towards Jacques question.

After leaving Chiaki behind, Nodame had wanted to have some dessert since she hadn't had any back at the restaurant. Without it, her stomach just didn't seem to be completely satisfied. So, after driving around town for a while, they settled on a dessert pastry shop. It had taken Nodame over half an hour to decide what she wanted since there was just too much to choose from. Jacques had sat quietly waiting patiently for her decide. Occasionally he would let out a small laugh seeing the utter glee on Nodame's face from all the sweets.

Finally deciding on a chocolate cake, tiramisu and strawberry cheesecake, Nodame settled down and engulfed the sweets. Jacques sat back sipping his coffee smiling.

"Nodame, why didn't you invite Chiaki along as well? I'm sure he would have liked to come as well."

Nodame stopped smiling but continued to eat her cake. "Nodame didn't want to be near Senpai at the moment. Let Senpai have a taste of his own medicine."

Jacques said nothing and just observed his friend quietly. He knew she wasn't happy with what had happened back at the restaurant when Chiaki told him that there was nothing going on between him and her. Jacques had not meant to make her sad about it. He thought that if he had openly asked Chiaki about it, he would have given an answer that would have made Nodame happy. Jacques shook his head slowly in disappointment. He certainly wasn't expecting the answer he received from Chiaki.

_Any girl would be upset with that answer. _

Jacques felt bad for Nodame. He knew how much she cared for Chiaki. But more then Nodame, he felt incredible pity for Chiaki. This man was one of the most talented and gifted musicians but had way too much pride for his own good. _If Chiaki is not careful, he would lose the one thing that makes him happier then his music. _Jacques was not in any way close to Chiaki. But he can tell just by looking at the way Chiaki looked at Nodame that she meant a lot to him. Nodame has also told him about the way Chiaki takes care for her. _What Chiaki doesn't realize is that he needs to verbally tell her he cares. _

"Jacques? Jacques!"

Jacques stopped his train of thought to focus on Nodame.

"Yes?"

"What is Jacques thinking about? Nodame called you so many times. Aren't you going to eat your vanilla cream cake?"

Jacques looked at Nodame eyeing his cake hungrily. Her plates of dessert were already empty.

Jacques couldn't help but smile. There was just something infectious about this woman. She somehow always manages to make you smile no matter what. He picked up his plate and handed it over.

"I don't want anymore. Can you help me finish it Nodame?"

"Well, only since Jacques is finished with it. Nodame hates wasting food!" With that, she beamed a happy smile at him and took the plate.

_Chiaki, if you lose this woman, you are a fool!_

* * *

"_Where is she?!_"

Chiaki paced back and forth in his apartment. He looked up at the clock. _11:48._

He walked back over to the window and looked down waiting impatiently. Chiaki had woken from his sleep feeling anything but refreshed. He knew she wasn't home yet. Silently fuming, Chiaki continued to look out the window waiting for arrival.

Chiaki's body jumped a little when it noticed auburn hair peek through from behind the blue gate. It was dark out but the moon was shining brightly. He could see her laughing happily. Chiaki looked over and saw that she wasn't alone.

Jacques looked up and saw Chiaki standing in front of his window looking down at them. He wanted to wave but decided on doing something else instead. _I'm just trying to help you out buddy. _

"Hey Nodame?" Jacques stopped and turned to face Nodame. Nodame stopped walking and turned to face Jacques as well.

"Yes Jacques?"

"I had a really good time tonight."

Nodame smiled. "Nodame had a GREAT time with Jacques today!"

Jacques nodded in agreement and approached her slowly. He put one hand out and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her in slightly. Nodame gasped in surprise. Jacques ignored it and pulled her into an embrace.

Chiaki's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as he saw what was happening before his eyes. Before his mind could register what he was doing, Chiaki had already slipped on his shoes and was flying down the stairs of the apartment complex. His heart was beating so fast from the anger that he couldn't seem to register or comprehend his own actions.

By the time he got to the doorway, he could see Jacques had taken his head off of her shoulder from the embrace but still had her held close. As Chiaki neared the door, he could see Jacques begin to lower his head with his lips geared to Nodame's lips. _His Nodame. _

Chiaki pushed the door open with such force, the door rattled for a bit making it seem like it was going to fall off the hinges. Nodame jumped in surprise but Jacques didn't even flinch almost as if he was expecting a commotion to occur.

Nodame looked over to the cause of the noise. She let out a loud gasp as she registered Chiaki's angry face. Nodame had never seen Chiaki this angry before. Every feature on his handsome face was drawn so tightly into a scowl that it made him look like he was ready to tear his enemy to pieces. And at the moment, it seemed like his enemy was Jacques since that was where his menacing glares was directed at.

"What the _hell_ to you think you're doing?"

Jacques slowly let go of Nodame's waist and stood back a little. He shrugged his shoulders and almost let out a small smirk. "Nothing. I was just taking Nodame home."

Nodame looked from Chiaki to Jacques, back to Chiaki and then back to Jacques. Chiaki continued to glare at Jacques but Jacques didn't seem to show any signs of fear.

Chiaki walked over and grabbed Nodame around the arm. His gripped her so tightly, she was sure there would be marks on it later. But Nodame didn't complain as she was sure it would only make things worse. He pulled her firmly until she stood behind him. Chiaki now stood in front of Nodame shielding her from Jacques.

"She's home. You can leave. Now." Chiaki snarled at Jacques.

"Why are you so angry Chiaki? What concern is it to you what Nodame does?" Jacques had stopped smiling now and was looking straight back at Chiaki angry eyes.

For a second, Chiaki said nothing but continue to glare at Jacques. His grip on Nodame had not lessened. Chiaki's eyes iced over as he took one step closer towards Jacques.

"Because. She. Is. Mine. You EVER dare touch her again, you are a _dead _man."

Nodame's eyes widened in surprise as she gawked at Chiaki's words. The words that had come out of his mouth made her head spin. Was she finally getting her declaration of love from Chiaki?

Chiaki turned around and faced Nodame. She looked up at him. She could still register the anger in his eyes but as his eyes met hers, she saw a faint flash of sadness sweep over them. He let go of his deathly grip on her arm and grabbed her hand. "Let's go," he said quietly and pulled her slightly towards the door.

Without looking back, Chiaki dragged Nodame inside. Nodame turned and gave Jacques a faint smile. Jacques stared back at Nodame and gave her a sly wink. "Goodnight Nodame!"

Jacques continued to stare at Chiaki and Nodame as they disappeared into the building. A small smile finally escaped from his lips and he chuckled softly.

_You're welcome Chiaki._

* * *

Upon hearing Jacques happy voice telling Nodame goodnight, Chiaki could feel his anger rekindle and boil up again. Grasping her hand even tighter, he pulled her into the building. Chiaki could hear her wince a little from the death grip he had on her but he couldn't seem to let go.

He continued pulling her into the apartment complex. When they reached the top of the stairs, Chiaki continued to stride over to his apartment.

"Senpai, Senpai is hurting Nodame's hand. Nodame can walk on her own. Please!"

Chiaki ignored her. When they arrived in front of his door, he didn't let go of her hand as his other hand fished for his keys in his pockets.

"Senpai, Nodame is tired. Let Nodame go back to her room. If Senpai is mad, Senpai can yell at Nodame tomorrow okay?"

Chiaki once again ignored her and turned the lock on his door. Taking one step into his apartment, he was pulled back a little by Nodame.

"Nodame doesn't want to go in,"

Nodame was tired and exhausted. The day had taken its toll on her. The events that have unfolded in the past 24 hours had been physically and emotionally exhausting. The last thing she wanted right now was for Senpai to yell at her.

As she told him she didn't want to go in, Chiaki turned around and glared at her. She looked up and saw the look on Chiaki's face. His face no longer held the anger and fire that was present downstairs. Instead, there was a silent sadness and desperation that filled his eyes. Seeing the look on his face, Nodame felt her heart twist in pain. She had never seen that expression on Chiaki's face before. The look left her speechless and she found she could no longer hold her fight against him. She allowed him to pull her into his apartment.

Once inside the apartment, Nodame made no move to do anything. She looked around the dark apartment as if she had never seen it before. The apartment was only illuminated by the lamp beside the sofa. Nodame realized then that Chiaki had not let go of her hand. She twisted her wrist a little to try and let go of his hand but Chiaki tightened his grip again.

"Senpai?" Nodame turned to face Chiaki, who was silently standing behind her. He had his head bowed and was staring intently at the floor. She held out her other hand not in Chiaki's hand and touched his face. She watched as Chiaki flinched a little as her finger tips grazed his face but made no move to back away. Slowly he brought his face up and met her gaze.

_He's hurt._

Nodame could see it so clearly now. At that very moment, in the darkness of the room that filled around him, Chiaki held no guard up. There was no pretending, hiding and avoiding of his emotions. Chiaki knew by doing so, his life was not in his control. But there seemed to be little he could do about it. And quite truthfully, he didn't really want to. At that very moment, he just wanted her.

He brought up his other hand and touched her hand that was still stroking his cheek. Pulling it away from his cheek, he held it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss in her palm. Nodame eyes widened from the simple gesture of affection.

Pulling her closer, Chiaki took one step towards her and held her tightly. Burying his face in her hair, he murmured her name over and over again while gently stroking the small of her back with his hand. Nodame did nothing but allow him to embrace her. She doesn't know how long they stood there for but didn't seem to give it much thought or care. For all Nodame knew or wanted, they could stay in this position and she wouldn't have minded. But before she knew it, Chiaki had backed away from the embrace. Still holding onto her hand, he pulled her slightly to follow him. Nodame readily followed.

Once in the bedroom, Chiaki sat down on the bed and pulled Nodame towards him. His hand finally let go of hers as both hands went to her waist to pull her towards him. She slid over to his sitting form and he embraced her placing his face into her stomach. She continued to stand with both legs between Chiaki's sitting knees. Nodame gingerly picked up her hands and ran them through his hair. It felt soft to her touch.

"Nodame?"

Nodame let go of Chiaki's hair and looked down at him.

"Stay with me okay?" The words came out so softly and faintly that Nodame thought that she had imagined it at first. Any other time, she would have wondered if he was just asking her to stay tonight. But for some reason, at that very moment, she knew that the question meant so much more. Staring intently back at him, Nodame knew that Chiaki was asking a question that had no time limit. It was a question that withstood the test of time.

And finally, Nodame understood. She finally realized that the declaration of love she had wanted from Chiaki was given to her a long time ago. From the moment he allowed her into his life, he had already declared his love. The kind of love that existed between the two did not require words. He knew it. Everyone else around understood it. And now, Nodame had finally accepted and felt it.

The revelation set her head spinning. She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't get the words out. So instead, she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Placing her hand back into his hair, she gently stroked the back of his head while lovingly looking into his eyes.

From the simple gestures, Chiaki understood as well. Words would not have made this moment more perfect. He could feel her assurance to stay with him and that was more then enough. Pulling her down so she sat on his lap, Chiaki nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you Nodame."

_My Nodame_.

The thought ran through Chiaki over and over again causing waves and waves of relief to flow through his body. And for the first time, Chiaki finally felt like he had finally awaken to finally live his life. For the first time in his life, he felt the kind of completeness that made every living person on earth to seek love. And finally, for the first time in his life, Chiaki finally understood that to have this kind of completeness in his life, he must also give and not just take.

Withdrawing himself from the embrace, Chiaki looked up and for the first time, really took his time to admire and appreciate the woman in front of him. From her doe-like brown eyes to her small bridge nose to her trade-mark pink pout lips. And there at her lips, is what held his gaze. Slowly, Chiaki brought up his finger tips and slightly skimmed over her lips. The touch along with the awareness of her breathing quickening made Chiaki feel a fire begin to ignite in the pit of stomach. Chiaki couldn't help but let out a small smile. Even after all this time together, he still made her nervous.

"Nodame, why are you so nervous?" Chiaki whispered slyly into her ear.

"Um…uh…n-nothing Sen-senpai…Nodame is not nervous." The words came out shaky and quiet. Nodame was finding it hard to just to breathe at the moment. The sensation of having Chiaki's arms around her and his hot breath tickling her ear was sending her mind into overdrive. She heard him chuckle quietly.

"So then…what can I do to make you nervous?" Nodame could feel his grin against her jawline. Nodame swallowed hard. Chiaki began to nibble on her earlobe. Nodame let out a small squeal while one hand settled on his chest to stop herself from passing out.

"Senpai," her voice was so quiet that a pin drop would have been heard through it, "Senpai isn't playing around with Nodame right? This is for real right?"

Nodame could feel his body tense up as he slowly turned his eyes to look at her.

Chiaki made no move to answer her question. Instead, he sat there and continued to stare at her. He wasn't mad. He was, more then anything, disappointed—in himself. The recent event of their kiss earlier that evening ran through his mind. At the time, it seemed like a good idea because his full intention was to make sure she wasn't allowed the chance to even consider the idea that there could be someone else for her. But now…now he realized that what he did had hurt her. Without taking into account of her feelings, he had gone and done something to hurt her.

"Nodame…" Chiaki's eyes burned into hers. She did not flinch or try to look away.

"Nodame, you know I would never intentionally hurt you right?"

He watched her closely as she thought over his question. At first, Chiaki was almost sure she was a bit confused by her question. But soon, she seemed to register the reason behind his question. Understanding him, she nodded slowly.

"Yes Senpai. Nodame knows."

Still holding her gaze, Chiaki let out a small smile. "Good." And then, to seal the deal, he pulled her in and let his actions speak for itself. Chiaki knew he was not a man of words. So instead, he was going to show her how he felt.

Skimming the curve of her neck with his lips, he snaked down her soft skin until he felt her pulse point and sucked gently. He was rewarded with a small moan from Nodame as he felt her grab his shirt collar and held on tightly. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist pulling her closer. In the past few months, Chiaki had found that he had developed an almost obsession with her neck. It was so smooth and so creamy and so..._inviting_. Only realizing and admitting it now, Chiaki found the woman sitting in his lap to be the most desirable and beautiful person to ever grace his life. And she was his. _All his_. And that was when he finally realized that Jacques was never competition. The only person stopping this relationship from any further development was himself. She was always there waiting for him. It was him that had to catch up.

Nodame's mind blurred as all coherent thoughts escaped her. All she could feel, hear, smell and touch was him. He was intoxicating her. If Chiaki was to stop right now and tell her to leave, Nodame was sure there was no way her legs would hold her up. He continued to kiss, nip and suck on her neck as Nodame let out small whimpers of delight. She had dreamt night and day about Chiaki kissing her but having him kiss her neck like this, she found that it was just as salacious. As his lips travelled back up her neck, she felt herself let out a loud groan when he kissed harder on the hallow point behind her ear.

Not having much control over his own emotions, Chiaki let out a big grin when he felt Nodame shiver from delight due to his touches.

Stopping his kisses, Chiaki withdrew from Nodame eliciting small whimpers from her. He looked up at her and brought one hand up to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Nodame..." Chiaki mumbled her name repeatedly as he slowly withdrew his hand and placed it under her lifting her off his lap and placing her into the bed, never once breaking his eyes away from hers. Laying down on top of her, Chiaki held himself up on his elbows.

Looking down into her big eyes, Chiaki decided that it was time to set things straight.

"Nodame..." But as the words fought to come out, Chiaki felt his throat tighten and constrict while his heart seemed to want to join in on the feelings of his throat as well.

Nodame looked up at Chiaki and continued to wait patiently for his words. A part of her wanted to tell him that she already knew what he wanted to say to her and that he didn't need to say it but a part of her still wanted to hear it. She wanted to be the one and only woman to ever have those words spoken to from Chiaki Shinichi because once those words were out, she would hold onto them for dear life and never allow it to slip away. But as she looked back up into Chiaki apprehensive eyes, she knew she would have to coax him a little.

Slowly, she raised her hand and brought her fingertips to his face. And just like he had earlier, she softly stroked his cheek with her thumb letting this one light touch emanate her feelings for him. Her heart seemed to flow with happiness as she felt Chiaki lean his head further into her touch and his body relaxing on top of hers.

Closing his eyes, Chiaki took in her touch. Her fingers were callous from the constant piano playing but at that very moment, Chiaki felt like the touch came from an angel. Soft to the touch, unequivocal in its loving meaning and unrestricted in affection. Opening his eyes slowly, Chiaki focused his eyes back on Nodame. And finally, with the help of gentle touch, he finally found the strength he needed to let his heart finally accept the music that surrounded him. That surrounded her. That surrounded them.

"Nodame..." his voice was soft and gentle while his eyes burned into hers, "let me love you."

Not needing for her to answer, Chiaki leaned his lips down and took hers. Her lips were warm and soft. But unlike the kiss a few hours ago, she was ready and willing to reciprocate. And once again, Chiaki felt that nudging feeling that began to burn in the pit of his stomach. The same tingles that had started developing all those months ago. But this time, Chiaki was not going to run from them. Through his kisses, he was going to make her feel what she made him feel. Leaning in closer to her, Chiaki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in to feel her body against his. Running his tongue slowly over her lips, Chiaki silently asked for entrance.

This time, instead of feeling startled and shocked, Nodame only smiled a little as she bit lightly on his lower lip before allowing him to enter and relish her. Once Chiaki had a taste of her, the burn in his stomach lighted up and sent an explosion of hunger for her through his veins. Feeling like he couldn't get enough, Chiaki deepened his kiss and set to savor every bit of her. Unlike last time, his kisses will not only take but also give. Because they were a team. She was as much him as he was hers.

Whatever hurt he had caused her before he would make it up to her now. He will kiss, caress, pamper and love her until all doubt ceased to exist. And from this moment on, she would never again wonder if she truly belonged with him. He will make it his goal for the rest of his life to make her realize that it was _his_ luck that she stuck with him. That she was the very essence in his heart that gave it life and soul. And together, they would find a melody to their own music.

Besides, the idea of some other man kissing his Nodame only made him more set on bringing her to such high levels of pure bliss that she would never desire anyone else but from the one and only Chiaki Shinichi.

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

Awww...omg, how mushy was that?! I hadn't planned on making it so fluffy but somehow it just turned out that way. My only reasoning is that Nodame deserves it. She has waited soooo long. And like I said before, Chiaki wants Nodame just as much as she wants him. On a side note, I purposely left out Chiaki saying those three loving words. It just doesn't seem very fitting for Chiaki. What he says instead seems to speak on an even higher plane then 'i love you' i don't know. that's just my own (little) opinion.

I'm thinking the next chapter will probably just be wrapping things up. Little loose knots I want to tighten.

I'm also contemplating writing a smut for this chapter. A side project maybe?... I dunno yet. I don't know if Nodame fans are ready for that. Let me know yeah?

Next up: Nodame's big recital. I wanna bring back Stressman and should also check up on how Tanya and Kuroki are doing.

* * *

**Zoofreak: **thank you for the kind words. i really did enjoy writing stressman's little speech. he was my only outlet to getting out what Chiaki should show to Nodame. not to mention the fact that it was that speech that brought about the title of my story and pretty much the will to write it altogether. i must say i am a pure romanticist. and i am going to make chiaki one too! i don't care how much it's gonna kill him to become one, i'm gonna do it! everyone should embrace their closet hentai and set it free!! :) look how happy chiaki is once he finally let it out.

**kookie315**: it's soooo hard to stick to the characterization that the drama gives. it was so hard to get chiaki to somehow face up to his feelings without pulling him out of his arrogant ways. i mean, we see in the paris 2 episode special, chiaki does take a step (in the right direction) in the relationship but it doesn't seem to be enough after all this time has passed. for me, i see his departure from his old ways as a revelation that for him to have Nodame in his life, he has to make it so she will want to stay.

**cantabilesonata**: yes, chiaki was a jerk in the last chapter but i hope my main point got through in this chapter and that he was more affected by it then nodame was.

**twistedstranger**: thank you for the kind words. i'm pretty sure the pretty dress will make its appearance in front of chiaki in the next chapter. ;)

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. VERY KIND WORDS FOR THIS LITTLE HUMBLE WRITER. HOPE U GUYS ENJOYED IT!! I'm gonna go eat some tiramisu now and (maybe) write that little smut. MAYBE... So until next time, everyone embrace that little hentai dying to come out! haha...

* * *


	8. Yours Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Nodame Cantabile. If I did, oh dear, the hentai things I would do to Chiaki...(gasp)

**Okay ppl, first things first, this chapter contains lemon. It is pretty much all lemon. Lemon, lime, smut, smex...whatever u wanna call it, it's in here. SO LITTLE ONES AND IMMATURE ONES, DO NOT READ THIS!! This chapter can stand alone. For all those that like this story but does not want to read this chapter, it is okay. I didn't put anything in here that will make you lost in future chapters. I originally wanted to make this a separate story but...no reason, just didn't feel like it. Anyways, you've been warned. Don't flame me for ur own actions. **

Alright guys, here's my first smut. The first M rated story for NC here at fanfic. I feel so lonely over here. I hope this story can push for more writers to join in the fun and write some NC fics. I'm actually quite surprised I was able to write it. It was fun to write the smut but I hope more then anything, ppl can move past just the physical part and really enjoy the love I tried to show between the two. Ohhhh...I will stop my drabble now so you guys can start reading. Please enjoy!!

* * *

"Sen…pai…"

Listening to her breathlessly whimper out the term she had so affectionately called him over the years only made Chiaki grin wider as he snaked up from sucking on her neck and once again, finding her lips. Nodame could feel his smile against her lips as his kisses become more urgent and intense. Chiaki was set on making her happy. But at that very moment, he couldn't help but wonder if he was enjoying it more or her.

Pulling in her bottom lip and nibbling it gently, Chiaki pulled his lips away from hers. Slowly and torturously began lining her face with small kisses before moving back down to her neck. He had fully admitted to himself five minutes ago that the constant thoughts about her neck the past few months were in fact an obsession. The feeling of her smooth column against his face warped his mind into unfathomable euphoria. This obsession, much like his obsession to music, will receive Chiaki's selfless devotion. His right hand moved away from her hips where he had been massaging gently to touch parts of her neck that his lips weren't feasting on; the other hand still grasping tightly onto her waist to feel her against him.

Chiaki was so lost in his need to fully memorize and taste her neck, he did not realize Nodame had somehow unbuttoned his dress shirt and was now skimming her fingers along his shoulders. The shirt hung loosely around him as she dragged her fingertips across his broad chest. Chiaki's senses fluttered at his acknowledgement of her hands on his skin as he let out a small groan.

Stopping his kisses, Chiaki pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. His breath was ragged and hot on her face. Both eyes met silently as the lust between them spoke for itself. Descending his face down, lips met once more.

"Mmmm…Nodame, you taste like vanilla…"

His comments elicited small giggles to erupt in her throat as Chiaki continued to taste her. Hearing her, Chiaki pulled away and stared at her, confused.

"What's so funny?"

Waving her hand in the air, she lightly swapped it back and forth. "Nothing Senpai, Nodame had vanilla cake earlier. Senpai's words just made Nodame laugh."

Rolling his eyes, Chiaki finally moved his hand to her stomach and stroked it affectionately as he turned over and laid down on the bed beside her closing his eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me Nodame."

"Henhenhen…."

Turning herself over to face Chiaki, she half sprawled herself across his body facing him. As he laid there, his arms came around her and pulled her body closer. As she felt one of his hands come up to the back of her neck and stroke it gently, Nodame continued to watch Chiaki. She had never seen his face so peaceful before. Even when he was sleeping, Chiaki always seem to carry a hint of agitation as if even his dreams also annoyed him. But right now, as Nodame watched him quietly, Chiaki looked tranquil and serene.

Slowly, Chiaki opened his eyes and caught hers. Seeing the intensity of his eyes burning into hers, Nodame felt her heart speed up again. She felt like she should try and say something to calm her nerves down but her voice seemed to be caught in her throat as all she could do was continue staring into Chiaki's eyes. Slowly with the other hand not rubbing her neck, Chiaki's gently swiped a few strands of her hair off her face before tentatively picking up the heart necklace around her neck and stared at it. Neither one of them said anything as Chiaki rubbed the heart between his thumb while Nodame continued to savor the closeness between them. She relished every second as she took the time to memorize his face, his scent around her, and his body and hands on hers. This time, she was able to do it with Chiaki wanting her to and not having to deal with him calling her a hentai later like all those other times when she would sneak into his apartment and watch him sleep.

Sensing Chiaki's eyes looking at her, Nodame met his gaze. The corner of his lips curled up slowly into such a sexy smile, Nodame almost let the drool run out of her mouth. With his fingers still around the heart pendent, she felt him tug gently at the necklace towards him effectively pulling her lips down to meet his. While closing the gap between the two slowly, both continued to gaze at each other lustfully. As his lips met hers again, Nodame closed her eyes and felt the rush of love run from his to hers. The sensation was overwhelming. She could do nothing but let Chiaki take the lead while she melted into him.

Leaning further into the kiss, Nodame moved her body closer to his; Her inner thigh rubbing down on his leg touching the one place on Chiaki's body that had all his blood rushing to at the moment. Feeling the sensation run through him, Chiaki let out a loud groan in his throat as he wrapped his hands into her hair and kissed her harder. His tongue danced around hers while sampling every crevice of her hot mouth. She tasted so sweet. Chiaki grinned slightly thanking the gods for his little hentai as she was just as relentless with her tongue on his.

Seeing the reaction that Chiaki had given her from just touching a certain sensitive spot, Nodame grinned against his lips and set out to cause more destruction. Pulling herself away from his lips, Nodame began to line his neck with kisses while her nimble fingers worked at the last button on his shirt. When the last button was finally free, Nodame felt Chiaki sit up so she could pull it off. Throwing it half way across the room, Nodame looked at Chiaki with a glint of mischief. Acknowledging the weird glint in her eyes, Chiaki felt a slight shiver run down his spine. Not waiting for Chiaki to change his mind, Nodame, for the better word, attacked.

Pushing him back down, Nodame straddled Chiaki. Bending back down towards his neck, Nodame returned his favour from his long dedication to her neck earlier. Mimicking his actions, Nodame kissed and sucked on his neck. Tracing her lips down, she laid light kisses at his collarbone right at the base of his neck. Feeling his body tense, she circled her tongue around the bone before sucking on it gently. Nodame could feel his body shake softly while a soft growl sounded through the room. Seeing at how much he enjoyed it, Nodame continued to suck, lick and nip at that one spot. She understood she had found a sensitive spot feeling Chiaki's most _sensitive _part become even harder against her thigh. Grinning mischievously, Nodame ran her fingers across Chiaki's chest grazing her fingers across his stomach before she began to drag her finger nails across it. Snaking her body further down, her lips began to explore his upper body.

Chiaki's mind twisted and turned. Her hands and lips touched, kissed, grazed and licked his body in a way that made the young conductor groan in utter bliss. Chiaki didn't mind Nodame's boldness. In fact, while all he could feel was the utter sensations she was causing on his body, he had to wonder why it took him so long to allow her to do as she pleased with him. Chiaki had never been ashamed of his body. He had always been keen on taking care of himself. Feeling Nodame's hands and lips on him certainly told him she was enjoying him as much as what she was doing to him.

Chiaki's body trembled as he felt Nodame wrap her lips around his right nipple. While one hand continued to stroke his stomach, the other came up and rubbed his other nipple that wasn't occupied with her tongue. Nodame felt a bit of pleasure soar through her to see how she was able to make the usual arrogant Chiaki Shinichi totally vulnerable under her. It both elated her and caused the ache between her legs to grow stronger. Feeling like she needed some kind of relief, Nodame stopped her exploration on his chest to sit back up. Placing her aching core against his already hard length, she pushed herself down hard against him before her hips took hold and started to grind against him. Throwing her head back, Nodame let out a small scream of pleasure.

Her screams only elicited more lust to ground out of him. Wrapping his long fingers around her hips, Chiaki pulled her down hard while he thrust his hips up. Even though the clothing seemed to be in the way, Chiaki could still feel her heat radiate through. His mind spun recklessly as he let out small pants.

Sitting back up, his hands left her hips to draw up her dress. Skimming his fingertips along her thigh, Chiaki's lips went back in search of his obsession. Feeling the smooth column against lips, Chiaki licked and sucked on it as he gracefully pulled her dress up. Moving herself away a little, Nodame willingly allowed Chiaki to pull the dress up and over her head. Nodame gave a little thanks to the heavens that she went dress shopping today so she had worn matching undergarments. Not to mention, taking a shower and shaving. Nodame knew she was not a woman of great hygiene but certain moments called for it. What was happening was most _certainly_ one of those moments.

Chiaki felt a huge lump form in his throat. The moment his eyes laid on her body, Chiaki's lungs seemed to stop working. Through the window above the bed, the moon shone down on Nodame casting a small glow to her whole body. No one would guess from the clothes she wore day to day actually concealed a woman with such breathtaking beauty underneath. Chiaki observed the flushed cheeks on her face to her milky white neck. Her whole body was soft and inviting to the eye. Chiaki's eyes skimmed over her soft curves. Nodame was small but posessed curves that would make any man's knees go weak. His lips curled up in a small smile of appreciation. She had on a thin lace black bra and matching panties that had a light pink trim around it. As his eyes descended down to her chest, Chiaki gulped--hard. His mind spun back to the moment in his hotel room during the Plantini competition when she had flashed her bra in front of him. And the only thing came in view--'D'. As Chiaki slowly brought his hand up to touch her through the bra, he smirked slightly. She really did have the goods to fill it out. As Chiaki's stroke on her breast became more bold, Nodame let out small whimpers.

"Se-sen…p-paiiii…"

Her voice came out quiet and husky as her head fell back and she pushed herself into Chiaki's touch. His head came closer to her chest as his nose nudged on the top part of her breast that wasn't covered. Still slowly grinding herself against him, Nodame felt his one hand ghost up behind her to undo the clasp of the bra. As one hand began to pull down the strap on her shoulder, Chiaki laid kisses along it. Feeling the bra fall, Nodame let out a sigh as she felt herself being lifted. Chiaki's strong arms held her tiny frame tightly as he flipped her onto her back and stared into her eyes. Letting his eyes travel down her face to her naked torso, Chiaki groaned slightly as he brought his lips back up to hers.

Pulling on her bottom lip, Chiaki nibbled and sucked on it while one hand began massaging her breast. Taking the nipple between his thumb and index finger, he began to stroke it, feeling it grow hard between his fingers. Nodame broke the kiss and rolled her head back on the pillow to let out a loud gasp. Feeling like she needed more, her hands left his strong arms and started to undue his belt. Pulling it off quickly, she unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped the zipper. Pulling his pants down his thigh, her hand grabbed his erection through his boxer.

Chiaki hissed loudly as her hand came in contact with his length. Feeling her palm rub it gently, Chiaki bent his head down and began kissing her breast. Taking one nipple into his mouth, he began to lick at it ferociously. With the other, he kneaded it in his hand, massaging the nipple.

Nodame's panted loudly as her hand left his length and buried it into his hair. Arching her back a little, she pushed herself into Chiaki's hand and mouth. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Every inch of her wanted Chiaki's touch. As his hand stroked her breast with more fervor, his tongue flicked teasingly against the other nipple causing Nodame to let out small whimpers. Switching over to the other breast, he began to give it the same treatment. Her skin felt so soft and tasted so sweet, Chiaki felt like he was swimming in bliss.

Chiaki let go of her nipple and began to kiss and lick down her flat stomach. His hands drew behind her as he began to slowly massage her ass. Still kissing her stomach, Chiaki drew to her bellybutton and flicked his tongue against it. He was determined to kiss every inch of her stomach. One hand left her ass and massaged her thigh. Stroking it softly, he ran it up her thigh until he touched the hem of her panties. His mind whirled with passion as all he could hear was Nodame's small calls of pleasure. His fingers lined along her panty until he cupped her sex in his hand. Feeling the heat and wetness, Chiaki pushed against the fabric with his thumb against her nub.

Nodame let out a scream as her body arched up and her head bent backwards into the pillow. Teasingly, he worked his thumb back and forth over the panty covering her clit enjoying her screams of delight. Chiaki's fingers grabbed hold of the hem of the panty and slid it down her legs. Feeling Chiaki's one hand that was still around her ass put in some pressure and lift her, she quickly complied feeling the panty slide off of her. Discarding it, Chiaki eyes raked up and down her body until his eyes met hers. Still feeling a bit dizzy, Nodame eyes were only half opened and she was still panting slightly.

As her eyes met his, Nodame eyes widened in surprise at what she saw in Chiaki's eyes. The lust and passion penetrated out of his dark eyes so strongly as it filled the room. He leaned back down against her and kissed her intensely. The kiss nearly stole the life out of her as his tongue clashed and circled around hers. Biting at her bottom lip, Chiaki tilted her head up to access her mouth more. He was relentless with his tongue as Nodame felt him pull her tongue into his mouth and suck at it hard. Finally pulling up for some air, Chiaki panted hard against the crook of her neck.

Closing his eyes slightly, Chiaki felt her heart beat wildly against his chest.

"God Nodame…" his voice was husky and full of lust, "what you do to me…"

Feeling his breath coming back, his kisses returned to her neck. Sucking and nipping at it, her breathing became more erratic. Nodame felt the ache in her legs grow stronger and stronger. The things Chiaki was doing to her was so wonderful but it only caused the ache to become more unbearable. She needed relief, somehow.

"Senpai…"

As if he heard and understood her need, Chiaki's one hand that was caressing her inner thigh, came up and his fingers skimmed above her folds. Hearing her let out loud whimpers, Chiaki stroked his fingers up and down her wet folds. Chiaki's arrogant grin spread across his face once more when he realized he was the one that caused her to be this turned on. Wanting more of a reaction, Chiaki grazed his teeth along her collar bone before he bit down on her neck while his thumb rubbed against her clit. As she let out a loud scream, Chiaki pushed in two fingers into her core. Pulling in and out of her while rubbing against her clit with his thumb, Chiaki leaned back a little and watched Nodame as she rocked her hips against his ministrations.

While her eyes were closed, her cheeks were a flushed dark pink and her swollen lips were parted letting out small pants. With his one free hand, Chiaki took hold of her breast and pleasured it.

"oh Kami...S-s-se-senpai…"

Her chest heaved up and down heavily as Chiaki rubbed her clit harder. Dragging his fingers out slowly, he pushed it back in harder and faster. In and out…in and out…his fingers worked at relieving her aching core. When he knew she was ready, Chiaki pushed in another finger and watched in delight as Nodame began to chant his name in euphoria. Grabbing his shoulders, Nodame half opened her eyes and was met with Chiaki's intense gaze. She could do nothing but to meet his lustful gaze as she brought her face up to kiss him. As Chiaki let her dominate the kiss, Nodame explored his mouth with her tongue.

She could feel something began to ignite in the pit of her stomach. Nodame didn't know she could feel more fire than what was already rushing through her but as she felt her hips rock harder against his hand, her hands flew up to his chest and she raked her finger nails against it.

"Nodame…" Chiaki whispered her name quietly while still holding her gaze. And that was when she felt it. Her visions clouded as Chiaki disappeared from her view and white jolts of light clouded her vision of him. She broke away from the kiss and threw her head back. Screams of ecstasy filled the room as she came. The feelings in the pit of her stomach spread so fast to her entire body that she could do nothing but grab hold of Chiaki's shoulders again screaming his name.

As Chiaki felt her whole body tremble and shake against him, he was met with a searing kiss by Nodame. Words, sentences, paragraphs of love were being poured into this kiss from her. And Chiaki did nothing but drink it all in.

As he deepened the kiss, Chiaki pushed her back down towards the bed. Her hands came up around his boxers and tugged at it. Feeling the need to free himself from his boxers that were becoming too snug for comfort, Chiaki helped her in removing them. As he broke away from the kiss, Chiaki stood up off the bed to remove his pants and boxers. As his erection broke free from its constraint, Chiaki watched Nodame's eyes widen in shock and awe. Like his body, his member was also something Chiaki was not ashamed of. Watching her eyes wash over with lust, Chiaki felt a great boost in his ego as a grin spread wide across his face.

Nodame watched as Chiaki got up to stand beside the bed. As her eyes zoomed in on Chiaki's member, she felt a shiver of awe and fright. She now understood why Chiaki was always so arrogant in all his ways. He certainly had the goods to back up that big ego. Seeing Chiaki grinning arrogantly while crawling back towards her, Nodame sat back up to meet his lips. His hands grabbed hold of her hair as he continued to kiss her.

Nodame began to lie back down as she pulled Chiaki towards her. Parting her legs, she felt Chiaki settle on top of her as his erection nudged at her entrance causing a small growl from him. Tracing his lips back down her face, Chiaki ran kisses down her neck to her chest down to her breast. Licking, kissing and touching at her breast, Chiaki felt his cock tremble in eagerness when it touched her wet core. Feeling his shoulder shake slightly, Nodame looked up at Chiaki .

Seeing the want and need in his eyes, Nodame brought her hand up and stroked his cheek softly. Sensing her love radiate through in her touch, Chiaki kissed her lips gently.

Looking back into her eyes, Chiaki smiled gently.

"Megumi…………..I want you."

Returning his loving words, Nodame took hold of his hand and placed it to her heart.

"I was always yours, Shinichi."

Lips met again as Chiaki moved swiftly inside her. As he felt her warmth clamp down and surround him, Chiaki broke from her lips and let out a loud hiss. Feeling a small wall blocking him from fully entering her, Chiaki opened his eyes and looked down at Nodame. Her face contorted in way that told him she was in pain but didn't want to show it. Pulling on his hand that she was still gripping at tightly against her chest, Chiaki pulled it till it was placed against his chest. Seeking for her eyes, he bore his affections and assurance into her.

"Yours Nodame," Chiaki directed their linked hands at his heart, "yours."

And for the first time that night, his kisses were different. There was no urgency and desperation in the kiss. The lust, desire and passion would be for all the other kisses they would share later. But for now, he simply reassured and returned his gratefulness for her gift of her heart to him.

The kiss made Nodame feel like she was floating into the sky with white clouds enveloping her. Feeling Chiaki being inside her, Nodame no longer felt tense and scared. She was ready for this. She wanted this. She wanted to feel this with him and only him. As Chiaki's lips left hers, she gazed up at him. Without having to say the words, her eyes encouraged him. Nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement of what she was trying to tell him, Chiaki thrust into her fully. The pain and pleasure raked through her body at the same time as Nodame bit down hard on her lip. Tasting a hint of blood, she realized Chiaki had not moved at all and was staring at her intently.

Bringing his lips down to suck and lick away the small bit of blood that was coming from her bottom lip, Chiaki waited patiently for her to adjust. It took everything out of him to not pull back out and thrust in as hard as possible to relieve his throbbing cock. But she was much more important than that.

"Okay?" his whisper tickled her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe. Nodding her head a little, Nodame whispered back a small, "yes."

Chiaki slowly rocked his hips back and forth feeling the sensation of her gripping his member so tightly. He let out small groans of pleasure as tingles of ecstasy travelled through his entire body. This felt so right. She enveloped him with such grip, Chiaki made up his mind at that moment that she was made just for him. He looked down and saw Nodame letting out small whimpers as her pain began to subside and she was feeling the elation of bliss take over as well. Bringing his lips down to meet hers, Chiaki kissed her possessively.

As he felt her legs wrap around his waist to pull him in further and her hips begin to rock against his, Chiaki pushed a little faster. Detangling her hands out of his and wrapping them around his shoulders, Nodame's hips moved in perfect unison to his. Digging her finger nails into his back, Nodame pulled Chiaki closer to kiss more passionately. Nodame felt his tongue dart back and forth into her hot mouth mimicking his movements further south. The sensation was overwhelming as she broke from the kiss gasping for air.

One hand came up from around her and kneads at her breast. Bending his head down, Chiaki nudges at the other one. He nips and kisses all around the breast avoiding her nipple. Hearing her whimper breathlessly for more, Chiaki pulls the nipple into his mouth and suck hard as his stroke on the other hand becomes more ferocious. Her voice cries out in ecstasy as Chiaki's body soaks in her screams. Bringing one hand to her ass, Chiaki pulls her up until he is on his knees. The position allows him to thrust into her deeper as his hands move to her hips and grasp her hard.

Pushing and pulling...pushing and pulling...Chiaki's rhythmic movements become harder and faster. Nodame hips are hitting back into him with such force, it takes all of his strength to not let go at that very moment. As her hips move with more fervour, her upper body begins to bend backwards from the sensation flowing through her. As her head hits the pillow, her back arches backwards so erotically making Chiaki groan loudly from the view she was giving him. Sweat glistened off of her milky skin as her whole body now had a rosy blush.

Chiaki's whole body burned with desire. Feeling her hot heat around him while he thrust into her had his mind whirling. Setting her body back down onto the bed, Chiaki continued to push harder and harder. Sweat glistened off both of their bodies now. Chiaki's usual well kept hair was now just as wild and free as hers.

"P—pl-please S-s-sen-p-pai…"

Her body pleaded along with her mind. The ecstasy that was running through her was hotter and more intense then when he had his fingers in her. As he pushed into her faster, Nodame could feel every inch of him throb in her. She could feel the same sensation that had come earlier when he used his fingers but this time, the intensity and longing was so much greater. She begins to plead over and over again to him. She knew that whatever it was that she was seeking, only he could bring to her. And her pleas did not go unanswered. His hand glided down her neck, down her chest past her stomach, as his thumb searches and rubs at her clit. Hearing her urgent calls for him, Chiaki circles his thumb around her clit calling her name.

"Nodame..."

And as Nodame hears Chiaki answer her along with his thumb, she feels herself let go. Digging her nails into his back and dragging it down painfully, her body jerks intensely from the orgasm as her back arches up and touches his chest. She lets out one loud scream of his name as she closes her eyes and allows the euphoria shake through her.

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

Chiaki's mind blurs while he hears her scream his name and her sex begins to clamp down all around his cock tugging at him with such force, Chiaki loses all control and comes. Thrusting into her a few more times, his back goes rigid as he feels his entire form tighten and then he erupts into her. He could do nothing but call out her name as he feels bliss take over.

"Nodame!"

Chiaki's body goes limp as he leans down onto Nodame and rests his head on her chest. Leaning his ear into her, he closes his eyes as he listens to her heart beat uncontrollably. Her hands comes up and tangles itself into his hair as she affectionately strokes the back of his head. Nothing can be heard throughout the room but the small pantings of the lover's breathing.

After a long quiet moment between the two, Chiaki lifts his head up and gives Nodame a small smile. Returning his smile, Nodame lets out a small laugh. Bringing his lips back down to hers, he lays featherlike kisses all over her face before arriving at her lips and continues to kiss her gently.

Finally pulling himself away, Chiaki lays down onto his side while holding one of her hands in his. Nodame says nothing as she continues to lay on her back and stare up at the ceiling. She feels Chiaki pull her closer towards him as he nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck and inhales her scent deeply. He smiles contently as he lays a few light kisses on her neck. Holding her hand that was now resting on her stomach, Chiaki strokes it lightly with his thumb.

There were no words to describe what Chiaki was feeling right now. He had never felt this kind of contentment or happiness. What had just happened was not just sex. He knew that. He was more then positive she also knew that. His heart and soul was singing. Nuzzling in closer to her, Chiaki let out a loud sigh and mumbled her name quietly as his eyelids got heavier by the second. Finally allowing his eyes to close, Chiaki felt her pull up his hand that was resting in hers and feel her kiss it lightly.

Letting his mind go fuzzy, Chiaki drifts off into sleep. Before he fully lets go of his waking awareness, he hears Nodame whisper, "Yours forever, Shinichi." And off he went, dreaming of the hentai forest that he was walking around discovering while the melody of his and her music played in the background.

END

* * *

Soooo...what do u guys think? was it okay? wasn't done badly right? i hope not. i actually read and re-read this one. i'm pretty happy with it. for my first smut anyways. (sigh)...nodame is such a lucky gal...haha...

okay, so i guess i will get to writing chapter 8 soon. soon. not right away so update will be awhile.

Hope u guys enjoyed it!! Review PLEASE!! All of ur reviews are just too kind and just totally makes my day.

And again, i really hope more writers join me in writing fics for NC. it's so lonely over here being the only M rated story. (sniff sniff) hehe... let the creative juices run and write away!!

* * *

**lunaticrose13**: i hope i didn't disappoint with this chapter. i tried my best to make it flow and not completely tasteless. last thing i wanted to do was make it cheap and raunchy. i think nodame deserves more than that.

**zoofreak**: i will definitely get back to tanya and kuroki in chapter 8. chiaki kissed nodame? mukya!! i really need to catch up on the reading of the manga. and thank you soooo kindly for ur reflection about the way i write. it is EXACTLY what i set out to do. without the feelings/thoughts, actions are just merely animalistic. it is when feelings/thoughts are communicated through the actions is when it counts. that is why i hope everyone can see past the physical smut i wrote and understand that it occured because love was there (and not that i'm a complete pervert and just wanted to make things 'dirty' --i write 'dirty' for those who will not appreciate this chapter and flame me, hehe)

**Broken rain**: thank you and everyone should embrace it. see how happy Chiaki is now? haha

**twistedstranger**: i try and write the story as fast as i can. life just doesn't seem to want to let u do things u enjoy. instead, they make u sit and study endless chapters of textbooks and writing lab/essay reports. and when ur not doing that, life wants u to work to make money to continue the deathly cycle of paying university to let u continue reading endless chapters of nothing and writing essay/lab reports about things u don't care about. i'm sure the dress will show up next chapter. let's hope. i don't really plan out things. ideas pop up as i go.

**kandida**: u don't like jacques?? i personally love him to pieces. but i guess u won't understand why i do until i finish the story. so i guess u'll find out why i love him to bits and pieces later on...

* * *


End file.
